Brick By Boring Brick
by DaggersOfEmotion
Summary: Jenny has built, brick by brick, a wall in her consciousness that dissociates her from reality. She escapes into a world of magic at Hogwarts. There, she will discover secrets of her past that lead her to unearth her destiny.
1. Flying to England Via Volkswagen Beetle

"Hey Dad,

I'm writing to you,

Not to tell you that I hate you.

Just to ask you how you feel

And how we fell apart,

How this fell apart.

Are you happy out there in this great wide world?

Do you think about your wife?

Do you miss your little girl?

When you lay your head down,

How do you sleep at night?

Do you even wonder if we're alright?"

I bowed my head, letting it hang down, my forehead finally coming to rest on my guitar. _I wish you were here…_

The fluttering of wings caught my attention, my head jerking up. A beautiful red bird perched on my windowsill. Awestruck, I laid my guitar on the bed and opened the window. The bird flew in and steadied itself on my guitar, its talons curled around its teal neck. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Its neck was slender, it's eyes calm and wise, it's dazzlingly red feathers traced with gold. That's when I realized it was carrying a letter.

I inched forward, unsure whether or not the beautiful creature would let me near it, or if it was safe. The bird held my gaze; it's head tilting slightly with curiosity. I reached slowly for the letter, and to my surprise, it let me take it. In fact, it was almost like it wanted me to. _Could it be for me?_ I glanced up at it, and it waited patiently, as if giving me permission. I turned the letter over to see it was sealed with a logo, some sort of company?

_Dear Miss Bennett,_

Woah, it was for me!

…_you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

My face fell. This was only a prank. Witchcraft? Yeah, right.

"What are you? Some sort of witch's familiar?" I asked the bird, suddenly irritated. I had been hoping for something else, something that could help me escape from this nightmare. _Mom, I wish you were here. _

Ever since my mom- passed away, I had been staying with my neighbor, Mrs. Wilde. I had no remaining family, but Mrs. Wilde and my mother had been fairly close and she had officially adopted me, though I doubted she could ever love me like a mother could. Mrs. Wilde was against foster homes, she was too well informed on how damaging they could be to a child, so she insisted on taking me in and raising me properly, but it wasn't the same. She had talked to her about public school, suggesting it to me because her job was too demanding to spend that much time with me. We had agreed on it, though she had never spoken to me about it after that conversation, about how I would get there, what it would be like, not a word.

"Who's your owner?" I asked the bird, searching for a tag, but finding none. The bird gazed into my eyes, somehow communicating through them. "Is this for real?" I asked, staring at the letter. _Could it be? It seems authentic, and this bird is definitely exotic. _

"Karen?" I called, hoping she would come up and make sense of things. _Maybe I shouldn't tell her. She'd think I'm crazy!_

The bird squawked, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was more of a cry; a mourning sound. Karen walked into the room, her brown curls bouncing behind her, the streaks of gray catching the morning light from the window.

"Oh, Fawx, you've come earlier than I thought you would," she held out her arm and the bird flew from my guitar to rest on her, speaking to her through its eyes. The guitar strings thrummed from Fawx's absence.

"You know him?" I asked, wondering suddenly if she knew about the letter as well.

"Yes, my dear. I know Fawx, I have sent letters to his owner for quite some time, about your situation"

"So do you know about this?" I held the letter up.

"Yes, I was expecting you to have gotten it when you were eleven, but your mother must have requested you stay here. But now, you have no reason to stay"

"You mean it's real? This magic school"

"Yes, it is as real as you are a witch"

"A witch?" I scoffed, unintentionally. I didn't mean to offend her, she has only been kind to me, but she was speaking madness. Magic and witchcraft, pah!

"Your father was one as well. I believe he lives in England, quite near this school"

"My… father?" I looked down at the letter. _This could be my chance to meet him. Maybe he's missed me as much as I long to meet him. _

"How are we going to get there?" I asked. She smiled knowingly and clicked her tongue. Fawx cried out and took off, landing on the windowsill again.

"Come with me," she led me down the stairs and to the garage, her velvet lavender dress trailing behind her. She held her arm out, her long sleeve hanging from her arm, and unlocked the door. Inside, the lights turned on automatically. There, in the middle of the clustered room, was her green Volkswagen beetle. I assumed it was left over from her hippie days. She circled around the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Aren't you driving?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Of course dear," she smiled at me through the window. I opened the door and realized the steering wheel was on the right side of the car, like the European cars were fashioned. She turned the key and started the car.

"We're leaving now? What about my stuff?" I hesitated, looking back towards the house, as if I could see through the walls into my room.

"Your trunk is right here, dear," she said, motioning to the backseat. I turned and, surprisingly, there was a suitcase back there. It wasn't my suitcase, however, it was bigger and made of different material. _What had she called it- a trunk?_

"What about my guitar?" I asked worriedly, I couldn't leave it behind.

"It's right next to it, in it's case as it should be," she backed up out of the garage and drove down the street to a dead-end.

"Karen, this is a dead-end," I said, raising a brow. _Is a magical gate going to appear? Or maybe there's an invisible building here! _I thought sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous," she chuckled at my callowness, as if I had just asked why the sky was green. She pulled a knob out from the dashboard, which I could have sworn wasn't meant to come out that far. She revved the engine and tilted the wheel up. _Tilted?_ I gripped the seat as my stomach lurched. We were in the air.

"We're flying!" I felt I had to say it, because only then would I hear how ridiculous it sounded, but even I could hear the truth in my words. _We're flying to England, via Volkswagen beetle._


	2. The Burrow

We landed in a field of light green grass, but I couldn't tell if it was dying or just colored that way. The grass nearly covered the windows; it was so tall. I suddenly realized we were on a road and I exhaled in relief, but a part of me was sad to be back on the ground, the magic of flying was gone. We pulled up to a rickety old house, which was rather tall for it's width, and even had a few pigs outside in a pen. I guessed it was a farm, but I didn't see any other animals.

"This is it," Karen smiled, getting out of the car.

"This is Hogwarts?" I said, shutting the car door behind me.

Her laughter rang through the air, "no, this is The Burrow"

"The Burrow?" _That's an odd name. _

She opened the door slowly, "Molly?"

I didn't even notice that anyone was in the room; I was too awestruck by the room itself. It seemed magic inhabited everything within the house. Pictures moved, objects moved without anyone touching them, and the clock had many hands, each with a photo of a person while pointing to where they were.

It was then I realized Karen was gone, and the only other person in the room was a girl about my age, but a little bit shorter. She had the most dazzling red hair I had ever seen, and freckles perfected her appearance.

"You must be Jenny, I'm Ginny"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, _did she just say she's Jenny?_

"Ginny Weasley," she smiled, "I live here"

"Oh, of course. Nice to meet you, Ginny"

"Come on, I'll show you our room"

"Our room?"

"Of course, unless you want to stay with one of my brothers"

"Oh, okay," I followed her, feeing like an idiot. She led me up a spiral staircase, past moving pictures and animated objects. From halfway up the stairs, I could see the dishes washing themselves.

"Your room is up here?" I asked, looking around curiously. _How tall is this house?_

"No, mine is on the first floor. I just wanted to be the one to show you around," she smiled to herself. It made me slightly worried about her brothers.

"Do you have any sisters?" I asked, noticing she hadn't mentioned any.

"No, it's just me. I'm the youngest, too. What about your family?" she asked, as we continued to climb the stairs.

Before the conversation could go any further, two redheaded boys appeared, so obviously related that their hair could have been purple and green and they'd still be recognized.

"Hello," they examined me curiously, "I'm Fred"

"And I'm George" they both offered their hands two me at the same time, and I criss-crossed my arms in order to shake both.

"Oh, knock it off you two. This is Jenny, she's staying with us for a while, so don't do anything I wouldn't" she warned before leading me to the next room.

"This is Percy's room," she said, peeking inside to see if he was there.

"How many brothers do you have?" I pretended to be tired from going up the stairs.

She laughed, "One more on the fifth floor"

"What's on the third and fourth floor?" I noticed she passed them without explanation.

"My parents are on the fourth floor. Here's Ron's room," she said, standing just inside. "And now, our room," she led me down the stairs, and I followed at a lazy pace, still taking in the magic of the place.

"Come on!" she called, excited to show me the rest of the house.

"My stuff is already here?" I asked, realizing I hadn't brought them from Karen's car.

"We couldn't very well leave it in your mother's car and let her take it back-"

I ran to the window and looked for Karen's beetle bug, but it wasn't there. I didn't want to tell Ginny that Karen wasn't my mom, so I let her believe it was true. I couldn't go into that, not now. I needed time.

"Ahem," someone was at the door. I turned and saw a girl with bushy brown hair standing awkwardly in the doorframe. "Dinner's ready"

"Jenny, this is Hermione, Hermione, Jenny," Ginny smiled before walking towards the kitchen. I headed for the door and fell in-step with Hermione.

"Are you staying here, too?" I asked with a delayed chuckle.

"Just for a bit, because of the game"

"Game?" I asked as we approached the table. Nearly every seat was occupied, only three left at the long table. Ginny glanced at one of the chairs, and I took the hint.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Quidditch World Cup!" one of the red-haired boys exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much about any of this," I said sheepishly, sitting down as Mrs. Weasley passed out our plates full of steaming hot food.

"Where have you been living? Under a rock?" his attention changed automatically to food when he was served. Mrs. Weasley scowled at him, deciding to give the plate to Ginny instead.

"America was the last place I lived," I said before muttering a "thank you" to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well that explains the accent," Ginny muttered.

"So you've lived in other places?" Hermione said, trying to be conversational.

"Yes, many," I said before taking a bite of food. I much prefer being vague than bearing my soul. "But I rather like it here"

"Stay as long as you like, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly, finally taking her seat.

"Tell me, Jenny, are you well acquainted with muggle culture?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I don't know, what's a muggle?" I asked, bringing more pairs of eyes to mine. Had I said something wrong?

"Muggles are non-magic folk," Hermione said rather quietly, though everyone could hear her.

"Oh, I suppose then. I thought I was a muggle until recently, but I suppose I'm a witch?" _I don't find it amusing, but I guess to them it would be. _

"Do you have your school supplies yet?" Hermione asked; trying to hide the fact she had kicked Ron under the table for laughing.

"No, I don't. I just have my normal things, you know, muggle stuff."

"Then we'll have to go to Diagon Alley. Do you still have your list, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.


	3. Diagon Alley

"Oh, Hermione, show her how to do it," Mrs. Weasley urged. I watched Ron take a handful of ash and step into the fireplace. _This is crazy! Magic can't protect you from fire, can it? _

"Diagon Alley," she said, throwing the ash at her feet. I shielded my eyes with my arm. When I lowered it, she was gone, only a few green flames flickered in her absence.

"Now you, Jenny," I reluctantly took a fistful, stepping into the fireplace. I looked at the Weasleys before releasing the dust.

The place was amazing, even more magical than The Burrow. The cobblestone street had all sorts of people, wearing pointed hats, carrying broomsticks, and animals: owls, cats, toads, and bats. It wasn't as crowded as I expected, however, probably because it was so early.

"Let's get your books, first," Mrs. Weasey suggested, leading us into a store. I glanced at the price for one of the books and realized I had a problem.

"I don't have any galleons, just dollar bills," I said, suddenly worried. Could my muggle money be exchanged for galleons? _Whatever those are._

"Oh, not to worry, we'll stop by Gringotts" Mrs. Weasley said, leading me out of the store. I shrugged and followed her, having no clue what she was talking about. Cutting through the street was a tall building that leaned slightly off-center. Inside, the clerks were tiny little goblin-like creatures. I stayed close to Hermione, but my eyes never stopped wandering.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to one of the booths and started talking to one of the little goblin-men. I really should have been paying attention, but I couldn't help but stare.

"Your key," the goblin ordered, drawing out each word.

"I-I haven't got a key," I admitted.

"Did you check your pocket?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Was I not clear? Your pocket, Miss" I didn't know why he thought I had a key in my pocket, or if he was just insulting me, but I reached into my jeans and pulled out a small rusty key. I was baffled.

"Oh, uh, here," I handed him the key. He didn't seem amused, but took the key and led me to a little roller-coaster cart. It was big enough for the four of us to sit in, along with the goblin.

"Where did the other's go, I thought they went into the fireplace, too" I asked as we rode across the rickety rail, but I figured it was magical so it wouldn't break.

"To get Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Who's Harry?" I asked, wondering if there was another Weasley I should know about.

"He's Ron's and my best friend. He's in our year, Jenny," Hermione explained. Though I had more questions, we had arrived at the vault.

He took us to a large metal door that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. He drew out a nail and slid it down the middle. I could hear latches opening on the other side of the door. I braced myself, not sure whether I was worried about having a lot of galleons or nothing at all. The door opened and inside was a huge pile of gold coins. I gasped, never seeing so much money in my life.

"Woah," Ginny's jaw dropped. I looked from her, to Hermione, to Mrs. Weasley, who was pulling a pouch out of her purse.

"Here, dear, fill up. You won't be stopping back until after the school year," she handed me the drawstring bag. I took it and stepped forward, feeling out of place. I glanced back at the goblin, who was waiting patiently for me to take my gold. I began to fill up the bag, and slipped a few into my pockets for easy access. I hoped the bag wouldn't rip as I swung it over my shoulder. It hit my back with a thud, but I steadied myself and walked out of the vault.

"Well, let's be going then," Mrs. Weasley ushered us back to the cart so the goblin could take us back. He eyed me before taking off to his post.

"You didn't tell us you were rich," Ginny whispered as we left Gringott's.

"I didn't know," _Was that my mother's vault? Or my father's?_

"Well, dear, we're running a bit short on time. How about I go get your books and you get your robes and a wand. You don't have a wand, do you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," butterflies stirred in my stomach. _A wand? _

"We'll go to Ollivander's. This way, Jenny," Hermione lead me down the street to a quaint little shop. I followed her in to see an empty desk.

"Hello?" Hermione called, hoping to find someone there. An old man with wide pale eyes slid into the room on his ladder.

"Can I help you?" he asked, climbing down.

"My name is Jennifer Bennett and I need a wand, sir," I said, stepping forward.

"You can call me Ollivander," he said, walking down the hall. He seemed to notice I didn't realize his name was the name of his shop. I peeked around the corner, eager to see where he went. He came back with a long slender box. "Try this," he said, taking out a short wooden rod, holding it so dearly that anyone could tell he had been its creator. I took it awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Go on, give it a wave," he urged. I spotted a flower vase and directed my wand towards it, waving my wand clumsily. The vase shattered noisily, shocking all of us. "No, no, not this one…" he mumbled, taking it back and replacing it with a darker wand with an intricate pattern on the handle. I flicked it, and in result an entire shelf of boxes tumbled to the ground. He winced, remorseful, for I had probably made hours of work for him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, still a little shocked at what I had done. I hadn't meant to do it.

"No matter… perhaps… aha… try this one," he said, holding the box out for me to take, instead of handing it to me. It was lighter in color, but it seemed to be darker, somehow. I felt a tingle on my neck as my hair stood on end, my eyes widened as I felt a pleasant glow transmit from the wand.

"Hm, I wouldn't have guessed if you hadn't destroyed my shelves… interesting…" he mumbled to himself as he figured the price. "Eleven inch willow with a Basilisk skin core; 6 galleons"

I fumbled in my pocket for a few coins and pulled out six, holding them out for him to take. He accepted them and watched us leave, Hermione completely silent by my side.

"What's the core of a wand?" I asked.

"The core of a wand holds magical properties that determine the special skills of the wand"

"So what would mine be?"

"Willow is usually used for charms and healing," she answered bluntly. I realized she didn't tell me what my core meant… maybe she didn't know.

"Why did my wand glow while the others destroyed things?"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Jenny," she answered, then changed the subject, "at Hogwarts you are allowed a pet: cat, toad, or owl. Which would you prefer?"

"I'd rather like an owl, I'm allergic to cats and toads are much less appealing than owls"

"They're around five galleons, do you have enough with you?" she asked as we entered the store. I felt the heaviness of the gold in my pockets weighing me down, almost crying for me to spend it. I nodded, wandering through the store. I looked at all of the magnificent owls, white, brown, black, and artsy mixes of colors. But there was only one that caught my eye, a black own with white flecks and golden eyes. I walked over to it, and it seemed to see me before I had even entered the store.

"Did you find one?" Hermione walked over.

"I'll take her," I dropped a fistful of gold onto the counter.


	4. Meeting Harry Potter

"I have to go wake up Ron and Harry, I'll meet you two in a moment," Hermione said, taking one of the two candles from the bedside table. I nodded, getting dressed in clothes fit for hiking. Ginny had said we were walking through the forest for part of the way, though I wondered how close this event really was.

I headed for the table to find at least five people already there. _How many people can really fit in this house?_ I pulled back my chair and sat down, noticing a new face.

"Hello," I smiled, taking a mental note that I would have to do some serious memorizing in order to remember everyone's name and match it to their faces. He still seemed to be half asleep, for it seemed he had tried to smile, but didn't swallow his drink first. I glanced at Ginny, but she seemed to have missed it. "I'm Jenny"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he introduced after attempting to hide his embarrassment. I smiled reassuringly, his introduction reminded me of James Bond.

My attention was stolen when Mrs. Weasley served up steaming plates of eggs and bacon. My mouth watered at the scent, but it was when she set my plate down that I realized I hadn't told her I was vegetarian.

"Here you go, dear," she smiled. I looked down at my plate and picked up my fork. I figured it would only hurt her feelings by telling her after I had been served, so I would just eat the eggs and say I was full. I probably would be, seeing she stacked our plates so high.

"Jenny here," Mrs. Weasley broke the silence, "is from America. She's transferring into Hogwarts"

"Which school did you go to before?" Ron asked.

"I didn't go to any school, I was homeschooled. This is the first magic school I will have attended," I admitted.

"What year are you in?" Harry asked. I didn't respond, too busy trying to figure out what his question meant.

"At Hogwarts we sort people into years, the youngest being a first year, or eleven year old, and the eldest a 7th year," Hermione explained.

"I'm turning fifteen in a few weeks"

"You'll be a fourth year, then," Hermione responded. I nodded, though I was just taking the information in myself. I really should know these things. _Is there some sort of guide to magic?_

"But I don't know any magic, is that okay?" I asked, unsure.

"It was Dumbledore's decision, so yes," Hermione confirmed. I nodded and went back to my food.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, yes," I said, standing up, "I'm just full, is all." I headed for the sink.

"Oh, the dishes wash themselves, just leave them there," she reminded me. _Oh, right. Magic._

"Keep up!" Mr. Weasley yelled at Ron and Harry, who straggled behind us.

"Arthur! It's about time!" a man greeted Mr. Weasley as if they were old friends.

"Amos! Everyone, this is Amos Diggory-" just then, a boy dropped from the tree above Mr. Diggory, "and this strapping young man must be Cedric!"

I paused to look at Hermione and Ginny, exchanging glances. We were telepathically gossiping about him already.

"Harry Potter! It's a great, great pleasure," Mr. Diggory shook Harry's hand as if he was a celebrity or something.

"What's with the boot?" I whispered to myself as we gathered around the muddy old thing.

"On three. One-" everyone grabbed onto a piece of it.

"Two-" I reached to touch the rim of it.

"Three!" Harry leapt in at the last moment. It seemed as if we were spinning in some sort of alternate dimension, my stomach trying to catch up with my body. _This is even more intense than the fireplace!_

"Let go!" Mr. Weasley ordered.

"What?" I couldn't imagine what he was saying!

"Let go!" he repeated. Hermione let go, and I followed, along with Ron and Harry. We tumbled onto the grass as reality snapped back into place. I picked myself off the ground and ran to catch up with the others, who were already on their feet. As I rose, the most magnificent festival came into view. Tents, flags, and people _flying_ surrounded me. I gaped, following the crowd aimlessly until we reached our tent. Not much of a tent, really, more like a hidden castle! When I pulled back the flap, the tent proved to be ten times larger than it had on the outside, with multiple rooms and completely furnished!

"I love magic," I breathed.

"Girls, pick a bunk and unpack," Mr. Weasley ordered. I followed Hermione and Ginny to a room separated by a curtain. Hermione decided to whip her pillow around and hit me in the head.

"Hey!" I grinned, hitting her back.


	5. The World Cup

"I don't think I've ever been this high up," I directed at Ron, hesitantly looking down over the railing.

"Blimey, Dad, how far up are we?" Ron stood by my side, leaning over the edge enough to see the ground.

"Well, put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know," a man with long platinum blonde hair sneered from below. My face cleared of emotion as I tried to figure out why this stranger was so hateful.

"Father and I are in the minister's box! By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge, himself!" his son added boastfully.

"Now now, Draco. There's no need to brag, not with _these_ people," he scorned his son, but it seemed to be more for our benefit.

"Come on," Harry muttered, turning me away, as if they would say something to harm me if I didn't. Harry stopped suddenly, turning halfway back. The man had caught him by his shoe, using his cane. The handle was silver, carved to shape a serpent's head. I looked back up at the man, who held heavy eye contact with Harry.

"Do enjoy yourself, while you can," he smirked before releasing him. I felt the threat in his words. My gaze shifted to his son, who had been watching me. I felt myself grimace before turning away.

"Who were they?" I asked as we headed further up for our seats.

"The Malfoys," Harry said with hatred in his words.

"Right nasty gits, they are. No one worse," Ron added.

"What did he mean? Enjoy it while you can?" I asked. I didn't expect anyone to be listening, but they went silent with thought.

"Here we are!" Mr. Weasley cheered, leading us to our seats. They overlooked the entire stadium, as we were on the very top level. I dared not look over the back railing.

"The Irish!" Fred cheered as a team of wizards flew over us on broomsticks, green and white streaks following them. I cheered, never really being a sports person myself, but I was so enthralled that I couldn't help it. They left an animated leprechaun dancing in the sky, seeming to be made of fireworks. Then, the Bulgarians rained on their parade, bold and strong. One of their members, Krum, flaunted his athletic ability and I thought that they would win for sure.

It was an interesting game, quidditch. It's better than any sport I've ever heard of. Flying around on broomsticks sounds way more fun than basketball could ever be. I saw some similarities to sports I had heard of, but there's nothing that can compare to quidditch!

"There's no one like Krum. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist," Ron stood up for the Bulgarian seeker while everyone else celebrated the Irish victory.

"I wouldn't call him an artist," I mumbled so only Hermione could hear.

"Looks like the Irish got their pride on," George stopped goofing around when he heard commotion outside.

"It's not the Irish," Mr. Weasley hurried inside, "we've got to get out of here. Get back to the Portkey!"

As we left the tent, I saw how serious the situation was. People scrambled everywhere, screaming bloody murder, as tents caught fire. A group of people dressed like the KKK, but with sort of skull-like masks and dark robes, paraded around with their wands. It hit me then that not all wizards were good, and even magic was to be feared. Then I got shoulder-checked, taking a tumble.

"Jenny!" Ginny called as the twins led her back towards the portkey. _The portkey must be the old boot._

"Harry!" Hermione called as the crowd whisked her away. We were being separated. I found the crowd pulling me away from my destination, and then I tripped over something, or someone; Harry. _Oh no, I think I've just knocked him out!_

"Harry! Harry!" I cried, wanting nothing more than to leave this place, but I couldn't just leave him behind. I gave up on waking him, and instead tried to lift him, but he was heavier than me. People ran by us without a thought, none trying to help, only trying to flee. Luckily, none of them stepped on us or hit me in the head. They must see me in their peripheral vision and avoid me.

When the commotion cleared, Harry was still unconscious. I peeled up from my huddled position and made another attempt at Harry, but I stopped when I heard violent movement. It was a man, but he wasn't in a pointed robe, but he certainly didn't look friendly. I had my wand, but I didn't know _any _spells at all.

"_Morsmorde_!" he shouted, shooting his spell into the sky. I watched as the light turned into a skull with a snake slithering through it. Suddenly, I was pulled to the side. I turned to see Harry was pulling me behind a tent. I turned back to where the man was to see he was much closer- he was looking for us. But he wasn't the only one.

"Harry!" Ron called from a distance.

The man stopped in his tracks. I held my breath.

"Jenny!" Hermione's voice sounded closer.

The man turned and ran.

"Thank god you're alright!" Hermione ran towards us.

"What is that?" I asked, dazed. Harry's hand rose to his forehead involuntarily as he grunted with pain.

"Stupefy!" a chorus rang through my ears as four figures appear from smoke. I felt Harry's arm pull me down towards the ground as we dodged the spell. I ducked my head down, screaming involuntarily as red light flashed over our heads.

"Stop! That's my son!" Mr. Weasley ran to the scene and helped us up. I felt relieved to know it was a false alarm.

"Which one of you conjured it?" a man pointed his wand back and forth between us. I followed his eyes, confused. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" he shouted.

"Crime?" I asked.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the dark mark, _his_ mark," Hermione whispered. I had _no clue_ what she was talking about, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Voldemort? Those people tonight, they were his followers, weren't they?" Harry asked, receiving a few nods.

"Death eaters," Mr. Weasley confirmed. The men began to leave, but Harry stopped them.

"There was a man- there," he pointed past them.

"A man? Who?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I didn't see his face-" he turned towards me. I shook my head; I didn't know the man. I hardly knew any wizards at all.


	6. Fizzing Whizbees

"Hermione, who's Voldemort?" I asked on our way home, feeling suddenly foolish, but how was I to know?

"Voldemort is a dark wizard, the worst there is. People usually refer to him as You Know Who, for they fear even his name. Fourteen years ago he tried to kill Harry, but he survived and was able to drain Voldemort of his powers. Voldemort still has followers, Death Eaters- those masked people at the world cup"

"Is that how you got the scar?" I asked Harry when I noticed he was listening. He seemed surprised I had noticed him and fumbled over his words, but was saved by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright!" she went around kissing everyone's heads, tearful and motherly. "When I read about the Dark Mark in the wizarding news, I was so worried!" She reminded me too much of my own mother, and I felt myself swell with feelings. I made my way to Ginny's room, trying to be discreet, but feeling a pair of eyes follow me nonetheless.

"We're taking taxis?" I asked, confused. _Why would wizards take taxis?_

"Yes, because we have to get to the train station," Fred walked up to my left.

"Any we wouldn't want any muggles to see us flying on broomsticks, would we?" George added.

"Fred, George, Jenny, you go in this one. Harry, Hermione, Ron, over there. Ginny, we'll be in this one," Mrs. Weasley sorted us to the three cabs waiting by the street. I was lucky enough to sit in-between the twins. They had quite a lot of fun talking in code, since we had a muggle driver, and probably because I hardly understood them anyway. Once we were there, I felt inclined to ask more questions about Hogwarts. The excitement building up and making me crave answers. Mrs. Weasley gathered us from our taxis and did a quick head-count for good measure.

"Platform nine and three quarters, this way!" she finally concluded, leading us through the building.

"Nine and three quarters? That doesn't make sense at all," I had never ridden a train, but surely they must use a whole-number counting system.

"Maybe you need to change your way of thinking," Fred said, walking on one side of me.

"You'll find it useful at Hogwarts, to think like a wizard, not a muggle," George added before walking ahead of me. I followed, confused as ever, while pushing my cart, "trolley", with my trunk, guitar, and Ebony.

"All right, Fred, George, you first," Mrs. Weasley ushered us towards a brick pillar. I watched, perplexed, as Fred and George ran straight through the bricks.

"Hermione, Ron, go ahead," she nodded, signaling for the two to follow. I watched as they disappeared into the wall, silent and unharmed.

"Jenny, Harry, your turn," she waved us over. I hesitated, but Harry reassured me.

"I thought the same thing my first time. Don't worry, it's charmed," he explained briefly, waiting for me to go. I gulped and made a mad dash for the bricks. I braced myself for impact, but only felt a cool sensation from passing through the bricks. I worried that if I stopped, I would get stuck, but by the time I opened my eyes I had passed over.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Harry appeared next to me.

"Is that it? The Hogwarts Express?" I pointed at the magnificent train, steam billowing behind it as it arrived.

"Yes," he confirmed before leading me onto the train and showing me where to leave my things.

"Are you sure Ebony will be alright here?" I asked, wondering if leaving my owl was wise.

"She'll be safe. Hedwig will be here too," he placed his owl next to mine, as if together they would keep each other out of trouble.

He walked down the narrow hall of the train towards the cabin Hermione and Ron had entered only moments ago. I followed closely, but slowed when I saw the boy from the World Cup, Draco Malfoy, in a cabin.

"My father was going to send me to Durmstrang, the wizarding school known for it's dark arts-" _Dark Arts?_ I ducked forward when he turned to look at the window. I held my breath and prayed he didn't see me. "-up North." He finished after a pause. "Things are going to be a bit different this year at Hogwarts…" I exhaled in relief and crept forward, cleared the window, and darted for the cabin.

"You alright?" Ron asked as I slipped in. It looked as if I had stumbled into a very deep and serious conversation.

"Y-yeah" I said and sat down next to Harry. I suddenly felt like an intruder.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a woman called, repeating over and over as she grew closer. She brought a cart full of candies and my eyes widened- they looked delectable.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Fizzing Whizbees, licorice wands, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and ice cold Pumpkin Juice," she smiled. I eyed the cart, my mouth nearly watering at the sight.

"Can I have one of everything?" I asked sweetly, my sweet tooth sparkling. I pulled out a handful of gold to reassure her I could pay. She handed me one of everything, coming to 11 sickles and 7 bronze knuts. I turned into the cabin and shut the door with a grin on my face.

"Looks like you've discovered magical candy," Hermione chuckled.

"I haven't had candy in _forever_," not exaggerating in the slightest.

"Go on, try one!" Ron urged. I looked at the small pile of candies in my lap, deciding to try a Fizzing Whizbee. They were massive sherbet balls, but I wanted to eat one desperately- so, being the daredevil that I am, I took a bite.

"Hm, good!" I confirmed before feeling a little odd, but not in a bad way. I had a sort of fuzzy sensation, and then I noticed, I was levitating.

"Wicked," Ron grinned.


	7. The Sorting

"What _are_ they?" I breathed, watching a magnificent black horse pull a carriage up to us. It was thin, skin and bones, but beautiful- magical.

"There's nothing there, Jenny" Hermione said worriedly, glancing between the horse and me.

"It's beautiful," I reached out to touch it, flinching when it snorted out a short burst of air before relaxing under my fingertips. I ran my finger along its back. The most magical part was that they had wings. They looked almost reptilian.

"Let's just get onto the carriage," Hermione said hurriedly. I tore myself from the beautiful reptilian creature and climbed onto the carriage. I noticed they were acting rather strangely, shifting glances between one another.

"I'm not crazy," I stated, hoping it was true. Then again, so much has happened to me that the idea of this all being a dream was not at all out of reach. It was like this the entire ride: awkward conversations that only lasted until I spoke.

Soon after walking into the magnificent castle, I felt a sharp impact and suddenly I was soaking wet.

"Peeves!" Ron cursed angrily, waving his arms to rid himself of the water.

"Where did this water come from?" I asked, holding my arms out as if I were a scarecrow.

"Peeves, the annoying poltergeist. He's always doing things like this," Hermione groaned.

We squished our way to the Great Hall, and I was astounded. There didn't seem to be a ceiling, only floating candles and a wide-open sky. As I studied it, I could see the faint stone designs, confirming that it was only magic. Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed for one of the tables to sit. I followed, but felt suddenly awkward.

"Um, can I sit here?" I asked, shifting my feet.

"Of course, but you haven't been sorted yet," Hermione replied.

"Sorted?" I asked.

"At Hogwarts we have four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat sorts you based on your personality, past, and character"

"And what are the houses for? You're all Gryff-" I stopped when the room went silent.

"Silence! We will now begin the Sorthing," Dumbledore, the headmaster, announced. He caught my eye and winked before stepping back. A woman in a pointed hat stood at the front of the hall, an old hat held in her hand. She set it on a stool and it began to speak.

"_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!"_

"This year we have a new student, a fourth year: Jennifer Bennett," she announced, a scroll in one hand, the hat in the other.

"Go," Hermione whispered harshly, "go!" I scrambled to my feet and approached the stool, anxious to experience the sorting. I glanced at Dumbledore nervously, his blue eyes sparkling through his half-moon glasses. _I hope I'm in Gryffindor…_

"_Gryffindor_?" the sorting hat's words startled me. _You can read minds._ It was sort of a question, but sounded like a statement. "_I can see every thought, every memory, every question, and- every answer_"

"You know who my father is?" I whispered.

"_Oh yes, I sorted him myself!_" _My father was a wizard…_ I thought admirably. "_He still is, a great wizard. You shall be to, but I presume you will want to follow your own path, yes?" _he didn't wait for an answer- he knew. "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

The room filled with cheers, as a grin spread across my face. I walked down to where they sat and took my rightful place beside them. I felt empowered and accepted for once in my life. I had friends.

All of the awkwardness from earlier eased away once I had been sorted into Gryffindor, and I was relieved, but I felt a tad uneasy. _Did I only get sorted into Gryffindor because I asked? And father, the hat said he was a great wizard. Maybe being at Hogwarts will help me to find him. _We watched as the first years got sorted, and I gathered from comments by the sorting hat that Slytherin was for the cunning and dark, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the witty, and Gryffindor for the brave and true.

Dumbledore stood before the great crowd of students. He had a long beard and hair, dressed in lavender robes, and walked with an air of youth. I noticed he wasn't hunched over or sluggish- he didn't seem too old to me.

"SILENCE!" his voice rang over the chattering hall and all went silent before the second syllable. "Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted," he said in a serious tone, "But more of that later. Please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy, with their headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

The great doors opened and in scurried beautiful girls in silky blue dresses. Everyone's heads turned to watch the girls as they sighed, reeling in the hearts of every boy in the room. Butterflies released from their fingertips and the girls were entranced. The boys' gaze followed them as they walked past, and I watched as one of them did cartwheels and tricks.

"And now, our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff"

A series of older boys in fur robes walked in brandishing bo staffs. They twirled them around periodically, sending sparks as they hit the ground. They had the same affect on the girls as the Beauxbaton girls had on the Hogwarts boys. They were handsome and strong, but I remembered something I overheard in the train. Draco had said it was a school for the Dark Arts. Did that mean they were evil? Bad wizards?

"Blimey! It's Victor Krum!" Ron exclaimed as one final boy walked in. _It's Krum, the Quidditch player!_ Flames encircled them as they reached the front of the room.

They sat down and joined us for dinner as it appeared on the tables. I noticed Victor Krum sat down at the Slytherin table, while the others scattered to various tables.

"Whoa!" I gaped, the food steaming and delectable. There were all sorts of food, even vegetarian selections. I plopped a spoonful of mashed potatoes, green salad, and fruit onto my plate. I ate my filling, wanting desperately to roll to my room and sleep for the rest of the day.

Then Dumbledore made another announcement. "The annual Quidditch Cup will not take place this year-" interrupting his speech, a gnarled grumpy looking man stomped into the room, one eye replaced by a large swiveling mechanical eye. Dumbledore introduced him as Mad-eye Moody, out new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I stared as gossip whispered around me.

"He was a dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days," Ron explained.

_He looks rather… mean. No, _I concluded, _just fuddy-duddy. _Dumbledore continued, "because of high death tolls in the past, the Tri-wizard Tournament will only be open to those above age 17-" this time, he was cut off by a round of boos from the students. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore's roar hushed the crowd instantly, and I felt a sense of respect for him. He walked over to a tall box, using his wand to make it melt into a goblet containing a blue flame.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament must merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. But do not do so lightly, because if chosen, there is no turning back. From this moment, the Twi-Wizard Tournament has begun!"


	8. The Library

"Come in Jenny," a voice called from inside of the office. _I haven't even raised my fist to knock, yet!_ The door opened before I could reach the handle, and I hesitantly stepped forward.

"Sir, I was hoping to speak to you," I walked in and stopped before his desk.

"I was hoping you would come on your own. Now, what is it that's troubling you?"

"N-nothing sir! I was just wondering, since I've just begun to learn about magic, if it's really okay to be with the fourth years," _He's way to perceptive._

"Well, you are fourteen, are you not?"

"Yes, sir"

"Then you'll have to study hard and make friends, but you are indeed a fourth year. If that is all…"

"Actually, sir, Karen told me you had been writing with her for some time, that she was expecting your letter"

"Ah, yes. I am well informed on your situation, my dear"

"She said such, however, I was hoping you could tell me more about my past"

"You are eager, aren't you?" his eyes twinkled mischievously behind his spectacles.

"Yes, sir," I nodded, answering quickly.

"_That_ knowledge is something you need to discover on your own"

I sighed, I should have known. Even if he did know anything, he didn't seem the type to let me off easy. He smiled, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I suppose, if I focus on my studying, I might gain that knowledge prematurely?"

"If you study, you shall gain that knowledge when you are well learned. You will find that where your heart leads you may not be where you expect, but that you will discover the truth, yes."

I felt a little confused, but nodded.

"Now, off to class! You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Thank you, Professor"

"Bubotubers. They will need squeezing. You will collect the pus-" Professor Sprout began, but was cut off by a Gryffindor student whose name I learned was Seamus Finnigan.

"The what?"

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," she repeated, as she passed out gloves. I slipped mine on, looking down at the plant. It looked like a large, black, slimy slug. I picked mine up and, as she instructed, squeezed out thick yellow-green pus that smelled like gasoline. I wrinkled my nose as she informed us on the details of its use. Apparently, it was good for treating acne, but unless it is diluted, it can harm skin. _I'll have to remember that the next time I get a pimple._

I had Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins, next. A large man with a tangled black beard introduced himself as Hagrid, and introduced us to newly hatched Blast-Ended Skrewts. They looked like ugly lobsters to me. "Blast-Ended Skrewts tended to bite, sting, and propel themselves by blasting from one end. No one knows where their mouths are, or what their purpose is…" Hagrid's voice blended into the background, along with Draco's complaints and groans. I watched intently, the little creatures new and fascinating; no matter how boring it may have seemed to other students.

"I have to go to the library," Hermione admitted after class.

"I'll go too, I really should start reading up more for my classes," I chimed, knowing that I had minimal knowledge of magic and spells.

"See you at dinner, then," Harry nodded as we split off.

"I'm rather excited to see the library," I confided.

"It's not nearly as magical as half the other places in the school," she informed, knowing I was interested in experiencing magic. There would be no flying books, darn.

"I want to know more about this- about magic. Besides, if I am to catch up in my classes I have to learn everything you have learned the past few years," I added. The truth was, I missed reading. I also had some things I wanted to further research, things I only brushed up on in the past few weeks. I had so many questions that were left unanswered. The first was why had Hermione, Ron, and Harry acted to strangely around me before I was sorted into Gryffindor. I had seen black horses with wings pulling the carriages, but no one else had. I wanted to research more spells, so I could protect myself if anything were to happen, like at the World Cup. If Harry hadn't been there, I would have been in trouble. I wanted to know more about magical creatures, which I had already taken an irrevocable interest in- in particular, the dark arts.

_The Unforgivable Curses__ are the three most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world, and are tools of the Dark Arts. They were first classified as Unforgivable in 1717._

_Using any of these three curses on another human being carries a mandatory life term in Azkaban Prizon (unless the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse). Aurors were permitted to use them during the First Wizarding War. Under Lord Voldemort's regime in 1997-1998, the curses were made legal, though this was presumably repealed following Voldemort's demise. _

_Avada Kedavra-The Killing Curse_

_Description: Causes Instant Death_

_Crucio-The Cruciatus Curse_

_Description: Inflicts excruciating pain upon the victim. _

_Imperio- The Imperius Curse_

_Description: causes the victim to perform the unquestioned bidding of the caster. _

"Jenny, it's time for dinner," Hermione nudged me out of my trance. _I had no idea how dangerous magic could be. How evil. _

"Oh, yes, of course," I said and gathered my books, taking them back to their shelves. As I was reaching to put one away, a book flew down the aisle. I smiled. There _are_ flying books. 


	9. Crucio

"Alastor Moody, Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" he snapped dangerously. No one spoke out of sheer fear. You could tell he was dangerously strong and there was no way anyone wanted to be on his bad side.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgiveable curses there are?"

No one spoke, no one moved, not until Hermione voiced her knowledge.

"Three, sir," Hermione said, holding her head high as if speaking of them was painful.

"And they are so named?" he asked, scrawling the word _unforgiveable_ across the board.

"Because they are unforgiveable. Use of any one of them will-" Hermione trailed off.

"-earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. The Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared- You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnegan!" he yelled while facing the blackboard.

"No way, the old codger can see out of the back of his head!" Seamus whispered from his seat.

Professor Moody turned and chucked his chalk at him, "And hear across classrooms!" he turned slowly to face the class. "So, which curse shall we see first?" _See? He can't mean- _"Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ron whimpered.

"Give us a curse"

"Well, my dad did tell me about one… the imperius curse"

"Ah, yes. Your father would know all about that, gave us quire a scare a few years ago. Maybe this will show you why," he turned abruptly and opened a jar, taking a spider into his hand. I felt a knot twist in my stomach as he used the spell to send the spider flying around the room, staring with hovering over Ron's head. He whimpered, terrified of the creature. Draco laughed at him, and in response, Moody sent the spider to his face. Professor Moody laughed, obviously entertained by his dry humor.

"Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" the mood changed, and he hovered the spider over a bucket of water. I watched as it wriggled, struggling against the water.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding... under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? How about you, Miss Bennett?" he stopped before my desk. My stomach lurched like a truck on a highway that had slammed on its breaks.

"The Cruciatus Curse, sir," I whispered.

"Correct! Correct! Come! Come!" he led me to the front of the room. "The Torture Curse- _Crucio!" _The spider made a terrifying squealing sound, writhing in pain, completely helpless against his spell.

_I watched helplessly from the cupboard as she fell to the ground, twisting and turning in pain, as I could do nothing to stop it. Why couldn't she just give him what he wanted so he would leave? As she felt physical pain, I felt my own pain in my chest. It was as if I was the one being hurt. _

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't you see it's bothering her? _Stop it!_" Hermione shouted, causing Professor Moody to stop torturing the spider. I felt the muscles in my face relax, but it didn't change how I felt. I let my head hang as I tried to pull myself together.

"Perhaps you could give us the last curse, Miss Granger," he said in a low voice. I froze, suddenly alert to what was happening behind me. "No? _Avada Kadavra!_" I flinched as a green light flashed from behind me. "Only one has ever been known to survive the killing curse, and he's right in this very room" I turned my head and followed his gaze straight to Harry.

Class ended and I walked out silently, hugging my books tightly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. I nodded, but didn't say anything as we walked to the goblet room. Hermione sat down and began reading a book, so I sat with her and attempted to catch up on my studies. Just as I was getting the correct page open, Fred and George ran in, attempting to get past Dumbledore's age line with trickery. Hermione tried to warn them, but they were empowered by the encouraging applause from the other students. I watched as they made it across, placing their names in the goblet, surprised to say the least. Then blue flames curled around them and they began to sprout beards. They bickered at each other; blaming each other for letting them use the potion. I shook my head and went back to my book, but when the room went silent I looked up. Victor Krum walked in and placed his name in the goblet, his gaze lingering on Hermione as he turned to leave.


	10. Mokeskin Pouch

The goblet of fire spit out blue flames, a small piece of charred parchment floating down. Dumbledore reached out and snatched it, "Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons"

The crowd cheered as a beautiful blonde girl made her way to Dumbledore, then directing herself towards another room. We quieted when another name flew out.

"Victor Krum of Durmstrang"

The crowd roared as the world-renown seeker stood and sauntered towards the same room Fleur went to.

"And finally, Cedric Diggory"

Cedric stood and grinned, heading for the back room. Applause erupted as the final wizard was chosen. Dumbledore began to walk away when the blue flames stirred and spat out another piece of paper. The room went dead quiet as he read the name.

"Harry Potter" he spoke in disbelief. I glanced at Harry, before snapping back. "_Harry Potter!_" he bellowed angrily. Harry slowly stood and walked towards the room, shocked and confused.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!" someone shouted. _Why was Harry called?_ I looked at Hermione; she didn't seem surprised as she did worried. I wondered just how dangerous this tournament could be.

"Hermione, why was Harry picked?" I asked as we cleared the room.

"I don't know, Jenny, but it isn't good. People die in this tournament"

Students hurried past us, scowling at Harry- all but one blonde girl, who was smiling as if she had just single-handedly won the world cup.

A Slytherin.

I was walking past the courtyard when I spotted Cedric Diggory lying theatrically on a bench.

"What is he doing?" I squinted, baffled by his behavior.

"He's making fun of Harry, probably," a girl replied to my rhetorical question. She stood against the wall, hugging her books against her chest. From the looks of it, she was a Ravenclaw.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Haven't you got a pin?" she asked, realizing I didn't have the button that so many people had. I watched as her yellow pin with a picture of Cedric turned to a green one that said "Potter Stinks".

"That's terrible!"

"He's terrible. The git just wants more attention"

"Why would you think that?"

She seemed to be taken off-guard by my question. "It's what everyone's saying-"

"That doesn't mean it's true, does it?"

"Well, no, but I haven't got anything that goes against it"

"You have my word. Harry did _not_ put his name in the Goblet of Fire."

I watched as Harry walked through the courtyard and talked to Cedric, trying not to be bothered by all of the snide comments thrown at him.

"How do you know?" she asked, not offensive, but more curious than anything.

"Because I know Harry, and he would never cheat. Plus, he'd have to be a complete idiot-" I spotted Harry leaving Cedric, storming towards Draco, "-which is debatable." I headed for the two rivals, hoping they weren't about to fight.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you'll last _ten minutes_ in this tournament," Draco snickered, "he doesn't think you'll last five"

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks. He's vile and cruel- and you're pathetic," Harry spat before turning away.

"Pathetic?" he reached for his wand. Just when I was about to yell at Harry, Professor Moody marched into the scene and turned him into a ferret. _A ferret!_ I burst into laughter, a crowd of students gathering to join me- even a few bold Slytherins.

"That'll teach you not to draw your wand behind someone's back!" he said, using the imperius curse to curl him up and down. Though I was morally against it, I couldn't control myself.

"Alastor, what are you doing?" Professor McGonnogal walked towards us, worried about the commotion.

"Teaching," he replied, focused on his work.

"Is- is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret," he replied before dropping Draco into his friend's pants. They scrambled to get him out, but failed pathetically. McGonnogal turned him back to his original form. He stood frantically, his hair a mess, his eyes wide.

"My father will hear about this!"

"Was that a threat?" Moody approached him. He scrambled away, not staying long enough to see what spell would be cast next.

"Alastor, we _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it," Moody pouted sheepishly, like a child who was being told not to draw on the walls.

"You will do well to remember it," she finalized, turning on a heel.

"You, come with me," he ordered Harry, leaving before I could reach him.

"Look, the owls are in!" a student shouted. I looked up and through the windows flew owls. I recognized Ebony right away- she was uniquely feathered. Hedwig was her exact opposite in pattern and color. Ebony flew down towards me and landed on my shoulder. In her talons was a small gold-tan pouch adorned with beads. Attached to the drawstring was a note.

"Open it!" Ron urged. I flipped it open and read it silently.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I forgot to give this to you before I departed- think of it as a gift. Just in case you don't know, it's a Mokeskin Pouch. No one but you can open it. I took the liberty of using the Undetectable Extension Charm on it. You'll find it quite useful, I hope. Good luck on your adventures!_

_PS- There are a few surprises inside, but they will only come out when the time is right. _

_Karen_

I peeked inside of the pouch, seeing only red silk. _I suppose that's the lining. Maybe I can't see them until I need them, either._ I looked up to see eager eyes. I handed the note to Hermione to read.

"Your mom signs with her name?" she asked.

"She's not my mom," I replied as she handed the note to Harry.

"Who is she, then?" Ron asked.

"She was my neighbor. She kind of adopted me," I really hadn't thought of her as any particular role. I supposed she would be classified as my Godmother.

"Adopted you? Why?" Ron inquired. Hermione elbowed him and the conversation stopped there. I had never been so grateful in my life.

"Hermione, you should see this," a Gryffindor handed the daily prophet to her. She read it quickly, her eyes darting across the page, and I could see her anger rising.

"What is it?" I asked as she flipped angrily through the pages. I looked past Harry, seeing Slytherins laughing as that blonde girl from earlier shared the article.

"_Harry Potter__, __age 12__, __suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament__. __His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his__ past and choking back tears-" _she flipped the page and skimmed to remind her of what she wanted to share. "It's all jibberish about your "tragic past", how you "cried all night" about your parents' death- and how you're madly in love with me." Harry was horrified, but I felt only anger. If I ever met Rita Skeeter, I will be so studied in hexes and spells that she will flee at the sight of my wand.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as I stood.

"The library"


	11. The First Task

"I thought you could only slay dragons with swords," I said to Ron as we filed into the arena. Hermione had insisted on meeting us up there, so I saved a space for her.

"Are you barking mad? Why would you ever use a sword? You'd be burnt to a crisp in moments!" he replied.

"It's just how the muggle world sees things, I guess," _I never really thought of that…_ "So dragons really do breathe fire?"

Ron only looked down at me as if I had been living in a cave my whole life. For all I knew about magic, I could have. The crowd erupted into cheers and I knew the event was beginning. I looked down at the entrance to see which contestant was first.

Cedric walked into the arena, quickly scanning it for the dragon's location. The dragon shot some fire at him, charring his clothes and catching his sleeve on fire. He hid behind a rock and transfigured a rock across the arena into a dog to distract it. While it was chasing the poor thing it had forgotten Cedric. He stealthily moved towards the egg out of the dragon's line of sight.

Fleur walked out gracefully, almost floating over the rocks. Her dragon was the Welsh Green, a rather agile creature. It seemed tamer than the last, which made it a good match for her. She lulled the dragon to sleep with a song, with only minimal resistance from the dragon, and slipped the egg out from its curled tail. She came out a little charred from the fire the dragon shot at her, but she seemed to be okay.

"You missed Cedric and Fleur," I notified Hermione as she slid past people to join us.

"I'm in time for Harry and Victor though, right?" she asked worriedly. I nodded, easing her stress.

"Where were you, anyway?" Ron asked.

"I was wishing Harry luck"

Victor Krum stepped into the Arena proudly, ready to face his dragon. His dragon was scarlet colored and strong looking. Though Victor wasn't very light on his feet, the dragon never touched him. He used the Conjunctivitus Curse to injure the Dragon in the eye, going straight for its weakest point. As it writhed in pain, it smashed some of its own un-hatched eggs. Victor succeeded, but lost points for his carelessness.

Finally, Harry came into the arena. He looked around cautiously as it grew dead silent.

"Harry, look out!" I screamed as his dragon lashed its spiky tail at him. He leapt just in time, barely missing the blow. He only dodged his attacks, nearly being hit each time.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" Hermione reminded him. Honestly, I had no idea how he could hear us.

"_Accio Firebolt!_" he swished his wand in the air before diving behind a rock to avoid the dragon's flames. Out of all of the dragons, his was the most brutal I had seen. His broom zipped through the air and he jumped out at just the right moment to land on it. The crowd erupted into cheers as he narrowly missed the dragon's flames. The dragon struggled to chase him as he flew away, breaking its chain leash. I gasped in fear as the dragon flew ravenously towards him, chasing him out of the arena and into the distance. Silence fell over the crowd as suspense grew. Time passed by slowly. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to come back.

"Yes! YES!" Hermione cheered, her fist pumping into the air. I looked up and saw Harry flying toward the arena, finally sweeping up the golden egg in luscious victory. A wave of sweet relief swept over me as he landed safely on the ground.

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley," a young Gryffindor walked over to Ron, handing him a large box.

"Thank you, Nigel," Ron accepts it and starts opening it.

"Ahem," Hermione leaned forward, alerting Ron that the boy was staring at Harry.

"Not now Nigel, go on," he whispered, shooing the boy. We waited patiently for an explanation.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph," he explained. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of pasta. "Oh look! Mum sent me something!" Ron grinned eagerly, pulling out the contents of the package. It was a frilly and rather old looking men's robe. They were, for lack of a better word, ugly. "Mum sent me a dress?" he said, baffled.

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry joked and I laughed.

"Ginny, these must be for you," Ron walked toward his sister, trying to rid himself of the embarrassing gift.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!" she said, disgusted. Hermione attempted to suppress her giggle, but failed.

"What are you on about?" Ron said defensively.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you!" the entire table roared with laughter. "They're dress robes"

"Dress robes? For what?"

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representitives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost...a dance."

_I've never been to a dance before; I wonder what it's like? _Every Gryffindor girl whispered excitedly to one another, while the boys moaned.

"Silence!" McGonnogal ordered. "The house of Godric Gryffindor will not be besmirched by a babbling bumbling band of baboons! Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl sleeps a secret swan waiting to burst forth and take flight. In every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance- Mr. Weasley!" she caught him mumbling behind her back. "Will you join me please?" she walked over to him and tugged on his shirt, making him stand up- no matter how terrified he was.

"Now, place your hand on my waist"

"Where?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard her right, which he probably thought.

"My waist," she said, impatiently. I stifled a laugh; his face was priceless. She directed him as they danced. "Everyone come together!"

Most of the girls, no, all of them, stood immediately and walked forward, waiting to be asked to dance. The boys, however, were rolling their heads in agony, complaining. I stood reluctantly, not wanting to have to stand the pressure of dancing with a boy. Neville was the first to stand, asking Ginny almost immediately. Boys trickled to their feet, girls impatiently waiting.

Ron still stood by McGonnogal, so I decided to save both of us. He no longer had to dance with a teacher, and I no longer had to worry about awkwardness. I walked up to him and smiled, "you planning on dancing some more with Professor McGonnogal, or what?" He mumbled in response, and I took that as a yes. It took a few minutes for McGonnogal to whip up the boys, some even trying to hide their faces in hope to blend in with the bench and be skipped over.

Mr. Filch started the music and together we learned how to dance.

"Ron!" I whispered harshly as he stepped on my foot.

"Sorry," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed and infuriated by having to dance.

"It's okay, we're learning" I dismissed it with ease, although my foot really did hurt.


	12. Are You Going To The Ball?

_I wonder what this Yule Ball will be like. Everyone is making a huge fuss over it, so it must be important. A ball… If I go, do I need to buy a big poofy gown? I wonder if anyone will ask me. I would look absolutely ridiculous in a dress, I'm sure. Hermione, however, will probably go with Ron. Yes, they would go well together. They are so totally obvious, but yet completely oblivious to each other's feelings. I wonder whom Harry will ask?_

"Hermione, has anyone asked you to the ball?" I whispered. We were, after all, in the library.

"No, not yet. Why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering. I think Victor Krum is going to ask you."

"Why would you think that?" she replied.

"Because he's coming over here right now," I whispered quickly as Victor strode toward us. Hermione looked up and smiled as he bowed briskly.

"Will you go dance with me?" he asked, surprising me. I hadn't thought he would be so illiterate. I suppose with all of his efforts towards sports, he lacked the brain cells. I looked at Hermione, the question clearly directed towards her. His group of fan-girls went quiet. A smile, almost a smirk, grew on her face.

"Yes"

Victor bowed again before sitting, his fan-girls suddenly depressed. They trickled out when they figured he wasn't going to leave. I went back to my book, but after a while his staring was quite annoying, even though he wasn't staring at me.

"Um, I think we need to go, Hermione"

"Right, we have to go get it," she improvised, easily catching my intentions. I stood up, and when I did, Victor stood too. _Well, he certainly has the manners of an English gentleman._ "Um, I'll see you later, Victor," Hermione smiled awkwardly, following me to the checkout. I took four books, each one quite large. I could carry them easily, with my new Mokeskin Pouch.

"Anyone ask you?" Hermione continued after we cleared the library.

"Oh, yeah, a boy from Durmstrang"

"And?"

"I told him I couldn't. He didn't ask why, thank god"

"Why didn't you say yes?" she furrowed a brow in confusion, probably because most of the boys from Durmstrang were pretty cute. "Are you waiting for Harry to ask you?"

"What?" I said, taken off guard. For some reason, I felt flustered.

"Haven't you noticed?" she asked, as if I was only in denial. Honestly, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I've never been to a dance before, I reckon I'm not the "party" type. I wasn't planning on going." _At least it's not a lie_.

"Jenny, you have to go, it's the Yule Ball!" she argued as we passed through the Fat Lady's portrait hole.

"I don't have a dress"

"…Try your pouch"

"My pouch?" I thought out loud as we climbed the stairs. I drew the drawstring and looked inside. I still saw the same red silk fabric.

"Reach inside," Hermione instructed. I decided to give it a shot, so I reached in and pulled at the silk fabric. I was surprised to feel it give, allowing me to pull it out of the pouch. I realized then that it was not the lining, but a dress.

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed. I held it with both hands, smoothing it out on my bed. It was floor-length and flowing with gold accenting the chest. I smiled, silently thanking Karen. Perhaps I could go to this dance after all.

What Hermione had said had made me paranoid. Now whenever I saw Harry, I felt awkward. Most often when he approached me, I found someone to talk to or somewhere I had to be. It had been a parasite in my brain ever since the mention of dates to the Yule Ball. It didn't help that people were speaking of it left and right.

In all of my absent-mindedness, I had run right into someone.

"Sorry, sorry," I mumbled as I rubbed my head. When I opened my eyes, my vision was clear. Harry Potter was gathering my books.

"It was my fault, I should have been paying more attention," he said, not looking up from the floor. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, but I had been correct; it was Harry. I felt my heart rate increase just by being near him.

"Jenny?" he said, startled. He hadn't noticed it was me he had bumped into. He stood up and we just sort of… stared at each other.

"Um… I've got to go- this way," I said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait- your books!" Harry ran up to me and handed my books over.

"T-thanks," _how could I forget my books? I'm so stupid!_ I started to walk again, turning my head down as I felt heat rush to my face with embarrassment.

"Wait!" he called. I stopped.

"Are… are you going to the ball?" he asked, taking a moment to compose himself.

"I haven't said yes to anyone, if that's what you're asking," it had come out a bit snappier than I had intended.

"Oh, right," he took a long pause and I wondered if he had walked away because of my outburst.

"I _would_ go, however, if you asked," I glanced back; just to make sure I hadn't been talking to a wall. If I were, surely people would think I was insane. If not, I sure didn't want Harry to think I didn't like him. Not that liked him! We're just friends, that's all. Instead of a wall, I saw Harry's grinning face. I couldn't help but smile; he looked like a little boy who had just gotten a puppy for Christmas.

"Great! Great. Okay, well, I'll see you!" he babbled before waving idiotically.

"Right, see you," I didn't feel embarrassed at all to smile anymore. Not when he had so openly asked me. He doesn't care at all what people think, a quality I wish I had. Honestly, I think I care _too much_ about how others see me. It's not as if I can help it, though. It's just how I am.


	13. Finding A Date

_I know that we've been friends forever _

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_-

"Is this a love song?" I asked myself, lifting my quill from the paper. A drop of black ink fell from the tip, spreading through the crevices in the parchment.

"This is mad! At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates!" Ron exclaimed, interrupting my studies. I glanced over at Harry, who looked at me at the same time. We were both thinking the same thing. Thankfully, the subject ended when Professor Snape slapped Ron on the back of the head for talking out of term.

"Well," he continued in a hushed voice, "us and Neville!"

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone," Hermione informed, making sure not to be seen or heard by Professor Snape.

"Well now I'm really depressed," he moaned. Fred threw a note at Ron, who read it, replying with "who are you going with?"

I shook my head, trying to focus on my class work. I needed an "O" in potions, and I hardly know a thing about the background of the ingredients. I had memorized the instructions and amounts for potions, but if he asked me a question I was sure to make a fool of myself.

"Hermione, you're a girl" I looked up, wondering at what he was getting at.

"Coming to the dance?" he mumbled, his words flowing together. The worst part was that he was pretending to dance with her, in a very over-pantomimed way. Professor Snape slapped him on the head, then Harry, because he was snickering. I bit my lip to keep my reaction from getting out. I looked down to calm down, looking up when Hermione stood.

"I _won't_ be going alone because, believe it or not, someone's already asked me," she huffed, standing up and handing her class work to Professor Snape. "-And I said yes." She stormed out of the hall.

"What about you? You can go with one of us!" Ron asked me, completely not understanding what Hermione just said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ron, did you not understand what Hermione just said?"

"Yeah, she's too bloody proud to admit she doesn't have a date!" _That is _so_ like him._

"Ron, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!" I stood up, taking my books with me. I held my work out to Professor Snape, who took it with a quick movement, eyeing me as I turned.

"Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have dates, deal?"

"Actually, Ron-"

_SLAP!_

"Well, are you excited for Christmas?" I asked Hermione.

"Don't you mean the Yule Ball?"

"Well, that too, I suppose"

"I reckon I am excited. Hogwarts never has dances- this is the first. The Yule Ball is a big deal, you know."

"I guess so…"

"Aren't you excited? You don't have to hide it, you know, we're friends," she smiled.

"Friends…" a smile crept across my face. It was good to hear the word coming from Hermione. "Hide what?" I said, shaking my head to rid myself of the daydream.

"You and Harry," she whispered.

"What about us?" I cocked my head to the side. _I know Hermione is smart, but she's not even using big words and I'm completely lost._

"_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas! Ring the Hogwart bell. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas! Cast a Christmas Spell! How wondrous the ways of Christmas, have a merry Christmas Day!_" as we turned the corner, we saw a suit of armor singing. "_Have a merry Christmas Day! Move around the sparkling fire! Have a merry Christmas Day!"_

"Brilliant, isn't it? Magic," I breathed.

"_Find a broomstick in your stocking, singing you the magic of this place. Join the owls joyous flocking, on this merry Christmas Day…" _its voice drifted as we walked away.

"Hermione, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about Durmstrang?"

"It's a school for wizards in the north. Why?" she stopped when we got to the turn where we were about to part.

"I heard Draco Malfoy talking about it. Nevermind, I'm being silly," of course, Hermione would already know this- she's _Hermione_.

"Jenny, what did he say?"

"It's nothing, I'm just being silly, really. I'll see you later!" I waved before heading for the dormitories. Hermione waved and headed the opposite direction- perhaps the library. I came across a girl who was being picked on by peeves.

"Hey! Buzz off!" I barked, reaching for my wand. He zipped out of sight instantly, and I went to help the girl.

"Thanks," the girl said, composing herself.

"My first day here, he charged at my friends and me with water balloons. Believe me, I understand," I smiled, "I'm Jenny by the way"

"Adrienne," she smiled. I noticed she wore a Hufflepuff badge.

"Nice to meet you. What year are you?" I asked.

"Fourth. You're the transfer, right?"

"I suppose so, yes. How did you know?" _I don't usually hear myself labeled as "the transfer", but I guess that would be an acceptable label for me from a stranger. _

"You're really unique, it's hard to confuse you with anyone- not in a bad way, though. You're really pretty, but you aren't like anyone at Hogwarts. You're foreign, aren't you? You kind of remind me of Amy Adams"

"Thanks" _Who?_ I asked myself as she babbled on.

"Is it true you're dating Harry Potter?" she leaned towards me, asking in a hushed tone; though it was obvious she had a keen ear for gossip.

"No!" I felt heat rushing to my face at the accusation, "we're going to the Yule Ball together, but we're just friends!"

She giggled, "okay"

_Could this be one of those callous high school rumors I've read about in American novels?_

"What about you, have you got a date?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, no one's asked me yet," her lips curled into a slight frown.

"_Will you go to the ball with me?" _someone screamed. I recognized the voice as Ron's and stopped walking. Turning the corner ahead of us came Fleur Delacour. She walked with her chin high and a slight twist of her lips that made her face look slightly repulsed. I ran to the corner and turned to see Ron looking as if he needed to go to a mental hospital.

"Ron, are you okay?" I asked, approaching him. He didn't look like he could stand, so I intertwined my arm through his and helped him walk. "Adrienne, could you help?" I begged. Once I had helped Ron he suddenly decided it was okay for me to carry half his weight, so I needed another person or else I'd fall.

We hurried him to the common room for recovery from his outburst. Inside Harry and Hermione sat, standing when we approached.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out," I explained.

"_What?_" Hermione gasped.

"What did she say?" Harry inquired.

"No, of course," Hermione answered for Ron. Ron answered by making some sort of face and shaking his head.

"She said yes?" Hermione's hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Don't be silly. There she was walking by, you know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out"

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening," I told the brutal truth sheepishly.

"I'm not cut out for this," he sighed. Then it hit me. I looked to my side at Adrienne, the others soon following my gaze.

"What?"


	14. The Dream

Today was my first visit to Hogsmeade and I was enthralled by the description Hermione had given me. In order to go to Hogsmeade we needed a parent or guardian's permission, which Karen gave willingly. First we were going to get dresses for the Yule Ball.

"Where are you three going?" Ron asked, as if we were supposed to be following them.

"You two go ahead to the Three Broomsticks, we've got to go to Gladrags Wizardwear"

"Why?" he asked, before being elbowed by Harry, "oh, right- go shop then" He gave us permission to leave before turning into the pub. Hermione sighed and led the way. _Gladrags… that's a fairly unattractive name for a clothing shop. Glad rags. Hm. _

The entire store was filled with ball gowns, not a single t-shirt was in sight. Girls were giggling and weaving past each other to try on dresses.

"They've filled up on dresses for the Yule Ball," Hermione informed us, leading us to a promising-looking rack in her size range. Adrienne discreetly shifted towards a rack one size bigger, working her fingers between the dresses to sneak peeks at their fronts. Hermione seemed to be struggling to find a dress that fit her standards, while Adrienne had her arms full of dresses.

"I'm going to go try these on," a broad smile stretched across Adrienne's face. I nodded and shifted my weight. She stared at me expectantly, but I hadn't a clue what she wanted. _Do I have something on my face?_ "Are you going to come with?"

"I already have a dress"

"No, I want your opinion," she chuckled. I felt foolish, but I honestly never saw myself as the fashion type. I followed her and sat on a chair outside of the changing room. She came out and did a runway spin in a long purple dress that flowed to the ground, tangling itself around her ankles. I gave it a thumbs down. She was too short, even if she wore heels.

The next dress was a light yellow with light lace trim. It looked kind of like a moldy lemon, but instead of explaining I just shook my head. She frowned and turned into the small stall.

The next one she tried was purple with lots of ruffles, sort of like tears. I furrowed a brow. _That would look really good on Hermione…_

"So, what do you think?" she asked, twisting her leg awkwardly.

"Try the pink one. Let me take your old ones-" I held my arms out and she stacked on top. I swung them all onto the discard rack, but took the purple one with me. "Hermione, try this" I held it up so she could skim the design. She seemed pleased, her face relaxing as she pictured herself wearing it. Hopefully it met her standards. She took the dress and scurried to a stall.

"Jenny, does this one make me look fat?" Adrienne turned around slowly. She was wearing the pink dress, a translucent shimmering layer accenting the skirt, a cute bow pulling it all together.

"It looks great, and I think it will match Ron's robes-" _while still being pretty_. I wanted to add.

"Jenny, come here" Hermione called in a hushed tone. She pulled back the curtain when I was close enough so only I could see the dress. A slow smile spread across my face.

"If this doesn't make Ron jealous, I don't know what will"

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I stood together with happy expressions. I felt myself smiling, too. _Why are we smiling?_ I asked myself suddenly, pondering the thought. I looked around, just noticing that we were surrounded by darkness below us. "Why are we smiling?" I asked, but they only continued smiling at me. It was almost as if they couldn't hear me. I reached for my neck. Perhaps I wasn't making noise. "Where are we?" I asked, but I found I was only mouthing the words. I felt the pressure building in my stomach from the exertion of speaking, but I couldn't hear my voice.

It was then I realized that there was no noise at all. No birds chirping, no wind caressing my face, no waves lapping at the sand. _Sand?_ The darkness wasn't emptiness- it was water. I dug my bare toes into the sand, wondering why I didn't have shoes. I decided it didn't matter as I gave in to the pleasant feeling of soft grains of sand sinking between my toes. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the languor.

A drop of water fell on my cheek. My eyelids fluttered open in response of the new feeling. It slid down my cheek and nestled itself in the corner of my mouth. I welcomed it inside, tasting the sweet salty tear.

I turned to the others as more drops came down. Instead of soaking into their clothes or slicking their hair, the drops slid down them as if they were made of porcelain. I was the only one who was affected. They seemed to be drifting further from me, and I noticed I was the one who was moving away. My piece of land had been broken off and was being pushed away from theirs in an almost unnatural way. I got on my knees and paddled, hoping to change my direction, but it seemed as if my arm had caused the waves to struggle harder to put distance between us. I paddled with all of my strength, but the waves had become angry. The waves swelled with disapproval and swept me away. The clouds swirled angrily above me, warning me of a storm.

"Jenny! Jenny! Wake up!" Hermione shook me awake. My eyes bolted open as I looked around the room, making sure I was in my dorm and not in my dream. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Fine, fine" I sat up.

"You'd best hurry, Ron might open your presents if he has to wait"

"Presents?"

/

Sorry, everyone! It seems this chapter was never included in the story, on this site. I clicked the wrong button, way back when, and doubled chapter thirteen. While I'm a bit upset that no one noticed until now, I'm glad that someone did! Thanks, paueorr!


	15. Christmas

_I have presents?_ I dashed down the stairs to see a large pine tree present, the center of the room. Presents stacked themselves according to person. I walked towards the tree in awe, little ornaments orbiting around it. I reached to grab a present from the pile and read the tag. "It's for me!" I said in disbelief.

"Well of course it is! It's got your name on it!" Ron said, stuffing his face with candy.

"Don't eat the decorations! Honestly, Ronald" Hermione scolded as Ron reached for another delicious ornament. I peeled slowly at the wrapping paper, wondering if it was only an empty box with pretty ribbons. It turned out I had a few presents. Adrienne had given me a lovely turquoise hairclip, and a necklace with a cork in the center from a girl I had met from one of my classes with Ravenclaws. She had attached a note, claiming that it was a charm to protect me from Nargles. I vaguely remembered her speaking to me about the little pests during a lecture. She said they had probably taken my things i had lost. I was surprised any of them had given me anything, and immediately felt guilty I hadn't gotten them presents.

"These ones are from us," Fred held out a present, which i took.

"Read the instructions, first" George warned. I opened it to see a variety of candies.

"Instructions?"

"They're from our shop-"

"-will get you out of class with any illness you choose!"

"-or detention"

"Thank you!" I jumped up and hugged them. I would never have to go to detention again!

"That one is from me," Hermione smiled and ran to a spot where she could see my face, completely forgetting Ron. I opened it completely, revealing a neat looking quill. I pulled it out and examined it.

"It doesn't require ink. I figured it would be a good thing to keep in your pouch, since ink would spill, and I know you like to write-"

"How did you know that?" I asked curiously, worried she had read something private.

"I just, well, I saw you writing pretty feverishly and thought that you should have a way to write when you aren't at a desk," she smiled sheepishly. "There's one more thing in there. Well, two, really" I looked in the box and saw a small velvet-lines drawstring pouch. I opened it and saw two small ruby earrings.

"Hermione?" I looked up, shocked that she would spend so much on me.

"I saw them and knew they'd be perfect for tonight," she smiled knowingly.

I jumped up and hugged her, "Thank you!" I was elated to have friends that would buy me gifts at all. I suddenly wished I had gotten more for them, but all I had were songs.

"Wait right here!" I jumped back and ran to my room to get my guitar.

"You're going to play for us?" Hermione smiled excitedly.

"I want to give you all a song as a gift," _this is also the only song I feel comfortable sharing with all of them. It's less personal. _

"Do you believe in magic

In a young girl's heart?

How the music can free her

Whenever it starts

And it's magic

If the music is groovy

It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic

It'll free your soul

But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose

If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues

Just go and listen

It'll start with a smile

It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try

Your feet start tapping

And you can't seem to find

How you got there

So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic

Come along with me

We'll dance until morning, just you and me

And maybe, if the music is right

I'll meet ya tomorrow

So late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see

All the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you believe in magic? Yeah.

Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul

Believe in the magic of rock n roll

Believe in the magic that can set you free

Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?

Do you believe in magic?"

"That was bloody brilliant! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Ron exclaimed.

"That was amazing, Jenny!" Hermione clapped her hands together in glee.

"Thanks," I said modestly and put my guitar with my other things, noticing Harry hadn't made any comment.

"Eh? This one's from Mum!" Ron held a box out to me. I nodded and accepted the gift, pulling out a long red sweater with a golden "J" in the center. "My mum makes matching clothes every year."

"I love it!" I exclaimed and rubbed the warm fabric against my cheek.

"And this one's from me," he added, handing me another. I unwrapped it to see a chessboard.

"Chess?"

"Wizard's Chess," he grinned, "it's different than muggle chess"

"Can you teach me? I've never played, but it looks cool!" I smiled back. He walked over to a table and helped me set up the board. He told me the name and purpose of each piece as he set them down in their proper places.

"I'll go easy on you, since it's your first time playing," he insisted. I nodded eagerly, doing my best.

"Moving that there would leave your knight open," he corrected me. I scowled; he was treating me like a child.

"Check mate," I smirked. Harry, Fred, and George howled with laughter at Ron's defeat.

"N-not bad, for your first try. Like I said, I went easy on you"

"Whatever you say, Ron" I giggled. I'd never admit it, but I loved winning. This little game was actually quite enjoyable, though I did flinch when the little pieces offed each other.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Ron announced.

"What?" Hermione asked, taken aback by the change of subject.

"I bet I can beat you at that, too," I challenged.

"You're on!" he said, charging for the door. I followed close behind his footsteps. Hermione and Harry followed, whispering secretively.


	16. Snow

As soon as we reached a spot we liked, I dropped to my knees and began making a fort in break-neck speed. The snow was fresh and untainted, perfect for my barrier to stay camouflaged.

"Ron, instead of fighting each other, let's team up and do a sneak attack on Hermione and Harry!" I grinned evilly. He obliged and began making snowballs while I built up out impenetrable wall.

When Harry and Hermione walked by, I launched the first attack. I managed to hit Harry square on the head. Instead of crouching down to hide myself, I grinned at my accomplishment. When he saw me he grinned and bent down to build a snowball.

"Now, Ron!" I ordered. Ron leapt up and began launching snowballs. Hermione squealed and hid behind Harry, who was taking hits in the most pathetic way.

"Is that all you've got?" I urged, wanting more fun than easy prey.

"Hey!" Ron turned backwards. Hermione had snuck behind us and we were now open to her attacks.

"Lieutenant Weasley, target Red 1. I'll take down Red 2. Execute mission!" Ron nodded and focused on Hermione while I chased Harry between trees. I was down to my last snowball, clutching it with both hands as I hid behind a tree.

"Target on the move…" I glanced around for any sign of movement. A twig cracked and I spun around. Harry had been attempting a sneak attack, but I was too quick. I weaved between trees and finally stopped behind a rather large one for a breather. There was no way he could have followed me here. "Target located," I spotted him looking around a tree nearby. I took aim and hit him in the back, knocking him over. I guess I had been holding my last snowball so long it had turned into ice.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped, running over to him to make sure he was breathing. I rolled him over to find him laughing, and I smacked him for giving me such a scare.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For pretending you were hurt! You gave me a fright," I scolded. He laughed again, and I smacked him in response. "Oh, get up," I rolled my eyes and extended my arm to help him.

"Jenny! Harry!" Hermione and Ron called, searching for us. Harry pulled me behind the big pine and pressed tight against the bark.

"I'm all out of snowballs," I scowled. If I bent to make more, surely they would see us. Their voices grew louder and I knew they were about to find us.

"Abort mission," I whispered and ducked. Snowballs bombarded Harry as Hermione appeared. Ron laughed, and I launched a snowball at him. Hermione and I were still dry and victorious.

"You two planned this!" Ron accused. I stuck my tongue out in a "ha! That's what you get for underestimating girls" way. Yes, my tongue can say all of that.

Hermione glanced from me to Harry, giving him a look that I couldn't decode the meaning behind.

"We have to go get ready for the ball, come Jenny," Hermione tugged at my sleeve before they could retaliate.

"Jenny, can you help me with my hair?" Hermione whined in distress. I stuck a bobby pin in my mouth and began running my fingers through her hair, coating the mess of curls with a gel product she had on her dresser.

"We might need more," I warned, the bottle was running low.

"Just use the whole bottle!"

"Alright," I finished up the last bit from the bottle, scooping my finger around the rim to salvage every drop. I grabbed a comb and swept her hair to the side, using a series of bobby pins to hold her hair in place. I smiled at my work before handing her a mirror.

"Thank you!" she gasped, staring in awe.

"How about you do my hair, now?" I said as I washed the goopy substance off of my hands.

"Of course, what style?"

"Whatever you feel like," I shrugged. I never really did my hair for an event before, and I trusted Hermione, so I just relaxed and enjoyed the therapeutic feel of having my hair done. I almost felt like I was floating on a cloud, perhaps I had fallen asleep.

"Done, do you want me to do your make-up too?"

"Yes. I don't own any, so can we use yours?" I prayed.

"Of course! Let me see if I have anything that would compliment your eyes. Perfect!" she pulled a shimmering gold pencil out of her make-up bag. "Close your eyes"

I closed my eyes and relaxed, allowing the therapy to prolong. I flinched when the cool smooth pencil touched my eyelid, but relaxes as she smoothed it above my eyelashes. _Make-up isn't so bad…_

"Holy cricket!" Hermione stepped back. My heart lurched, did I look that bad? Maybe I'm not suited for make-up. My hand flew to my cheek and I ran to a mirror, only to be staring into the eyes of a stranger.

I squeezed my eyes shut and when I opened them, the same plain girl from America would be looking back at me.

"Jenny"

I opened my eyes to see Hermione standing beside me. In the mirror stood two princesses, a parallel universe. I brushed my fingertip against a golden curl, loving the soft angelic feel it left on my skin.

"Help me get my dress on," I smiled and scurried into the bedroom. Hermione helped me zip my dress and I helped her slip into hers without messing up her hair.

"Jenny! Look at the time!" I turned to the clock to see that it was ten minutes later than I had anticipated. "We have to dance soon!" The champions had to open the dance by dancing in partners in the middle of the dance floor. My stomach flipped at the thoughts of dancing with Harry. Dancing on front of the _entire school_ with Harry! _Maybe I can't do this._ "Let's go," Hermione slipped into her heels and flew down the staircase.

"Wait for me!" I shuffled after her. This was, after all, my first time in heels. Let me just say, it's not nearly as glamorous as I thought it would.

Most everyone was at the ball already, or arriving. Hermione stopped before she reached the stairs.

"Hermione?"

"I can't do it, Jenny. I can't look at Ron"

"Then don't," I smiled warmly at her. I seemed to have given her enough courage to step forward. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

_I turned around the corner, my smile glistening and my skin glowing. At the height of the stairs I tripped in my heels, stumbling down the entire staircase. I flung my hair up, now a mess of tangled curls, and heaved labored breaths as the entire room filled with humiliating laughter. _


	17. Dancing with the Devil

_I turned around the corner, my smile glistening and my skin glowing. At the height of the stairs I tripped in my heels, stumbling down the entire staircase. I flung my hair up, now a mess of tangled curls, and heaved labored breaths as the entire room filled with humiliating laughter. _

I shook my head. _That won't happen. Just breathe._ I stepped forward and stopped at the top of the stairs. Below me stood dozens of well-dressed students. Hermione was exiting with Victor and Ron was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Adrienne, watching Hermione venomously. Harry stood beside Adrienne, whose lips fluttered, alerting Harry of my appearance.

I smiled as his breath caught, giving me the confidence to walk gracefully down the staircase. Adrienne nudged him, and he approached me and met me at the bottom of the flight.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hey"

He seemed to snap out of his trance then. "You look, I mean, you, er, look great," he blushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I blushed and looked down. _I can't believe I said that!_

"I, well, I didn't give you your Christmas present yet," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a gold chain, a ruby locked in a gold-engraved pendant.

"Harry, you didn't have to-"

"I know"

A slow smile spread across my lips. "Do I have to put it on myself?" I turned away from Harry, feeling the cool metal against my collarbone sent chills though my body. I suddenly felt like I was a princess going to a ball. _Please don't let me lose a heel or get turned into a pumpkin._

"Here you are Potter! Are you and Miss Bennett ready?" Professor McGonnogal approached us.

"Ready, Professor?" Harry asked, clueless.

"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions, or in this case, the four, are the first to dance. Surely I told you that!" We shook our heads. _We have to dance first? As in on front of people?_ My heart rate increased more, if that's even possible.

"Oh, well, now you know," she added, flustered, before walking away. Music started, cueing us to the dance floor. We followed the other champions down the aisle through the sea of people. Everyone applauded us, and al I could do was smile foolishly and blush madly.

"Just to warn you, I'm not really, I mean, I don't dance this sort of dance," Harry struggled for words, obviously more nervous than I. I put on my best British accent and quoted Mr. Darcy.

"Nor I. Together we shall make a shambles, but we shall do it with such authority that everyone will stare at us to learn the step."

This seemed to help calm his nerves, making the atmosphere lighter as he chuckled. He led me onto the dance floor with the other champions.

"Take my waist," I whispered, watching Cedric do so from over Harry's shoulder.

"What?" his eyes widened. The music started and Harry leapt into action. We really did make a shambles. His palms were sweaty and we were always a little bit behind in our timing, for we were copying the other couples. I smiled proudly and reassuringly, though I couldn't hear the music over the loud thumping ringing through my ears. It sounded like a troll was stomping in my head, making my blood pulse heavily though my veins. And when he lifted me into the air I felt as if the entire world washed away.

Thankfully, Dumbledore and Professor McGonnogal entered the dance floor, followed soon by other couples. We were no longer the focus of everyone's attention. We began to dance to another song, finally being able to have fun without being nervous. A slow song followed that song, and my feet turned to stone with nervous anticipation.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered too quickly, short after realizing the question he asked me.

"I'll go get us some drinks, then," he nodded. He smiled at me for a moment, then turned abruptly and hurriedly weaved through the crowd. I watched him until he disappeared, then smiled to myself and shook my head.

"May I have this dance?" a familiar voice asked. I turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind me, his arm extended courteously. I was taken off guard, to say the least.

"Harry will be right back-"

"What's the harm of one dance?" he smiled harmlessly.

"I suppose-" he took my hand and kissed it tenderly, making me freeze in my own body. This was so… out of character. He stood tall and pulled me close, swaying to the slow easy rhythm of the song.

"Just curious, but why did you ask me to dance?" from what I knew, he wasn't particularly on good terms with my bunch.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot," he explained. _You've got that right._ "I'm not who they make me to be. Yes, we are, to say the least, not friends, however, you have only heard their side of the story…"

_There's always more than one perspective in any situation._ My mind drifted as my mother's words fluttered through my mind, filling me with the warm memory of her voice.

"…If you ever need me" he finished.

And then an upbeat song began and my mind switched directions. Harry was taking an awfully long time. I peered between moving bodies, trying to catch a glimpse of him at the drink table. When I didn't see his familiar mess of black hair I searched the rest of the room. I felt his gaze draw me to him, locking my eyes to his. I weaved through the crowd and approached him, Ron, and Adrienne.

"Hello Ron, Adrienne" I nodded and smiled at them before returning to Harry, "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," he insisted, clenching his teeth.

"Are you sure? I can go get a drink-"

"Why don't you just ask _Malfoy_ to get it for you?" he sneered. _So that's what this is about!_ I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?" she asked, her face bright as she struggled to catch her breath.

"No we do _not_ care to join you and _Viktor_," Ron leapt into the conversation. Although they were the ones speaking, Harry and I never stopped looking at each other. I wasn't sure what my eyes said, but apparently they weren't doing a thing to explain the situation, for Harry's jealous glare did not falter.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" she asked, taking offense.

"He's a _Durmstrang_. You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"The _enemy_? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation- to make friends"

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind," Ron concluded. At that moment, I looked at Ron, then Hermione, before deciding to leave.

"I'd be delighted to get a drink with you and Viktor, since I haven't gotten one yet. I reckon I am a bit parched" I turned on my heel and stormed away with Hermione.


	18. Pep Talk

"You bring friend?" Viktor asked before pouring me a drink.

"Thank you, Victor," I took it into my hands and smiled; suddenly realizing my face had been pressed into an unpleasant frown.

"Did something happen with you and Harry? You've been staring at him for quite some time now," Hermione said, catching me off guard.

"Sorry," I jerked my head back to Hermione and Viktor.

"We were going to go back to dance, will you be alright?" she asked, implying whether or not we needed to talk. She seemed to be recovered from her argument with Ron, but I was not so practiced with hiding these new feelings.

"Yeah, sure, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I pressed my lips together and put on my best poker face.

Hermione glanced at Harry, then at the crowd, and back to me. "Alright, come on Viktor" she tugged his hand and left to dance.

"Hey Jenny, Where's Harry?" Ginny and Neville walked up to the drink table.

"With Ron. Are you two having fun?" I left it short and sweet, smiling my way out of the topic.

"My feet are actually quite achy, do you mind if I sit for a bit, Neville?" she inquired, "I'm sure Jenny would be delighted to dance with you for a bit"

"Shall we?" Neville held his arm for me to take.

"We shall," I smiled, a new happiness pushing back my sour feelings. Neville was quite the dancer, slow or fast song, though his waltz was the finest. He had managed to lift my mood and nearly make me forget all about Harry.

Harry.

"Thank you for dancing with me, I had a lovely time, but I'm going to retire for the night," I smiled at Neville, leaving him to his date before heading for the exit. I tucked a stray curl behind my ear and shifted in my heels, which were definitely going to leave some nasty blisters.

On my way out I spotted Harry ahead of me. Was he oblivious to my presence, or was he avoiding me? I quickened my pace and thought over what I was going to say.

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and _not_ as a last resort!" Hermione's distressed voice called down the corridor.

"Well that's completely off the point-" Ron defended, "Harry!"

Harry entered their line of sight and fell victim to the heated argument, "Where have you been? Nevermind! Off to bed- both of you!"

"They get scary when they get older," Ron spoke to Harry as they hurried up the stairs.

"Ron, you spoil everything!" Hermione cried, collapsing onto the stairs. I walked slowly to her side, her tears seeming to ignite my own feelings I had so foolishly neglected. Harry gave me one last glance as he disappeared behind the corner.

I fell to the ground, hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I pulled off my heels and hurled them across the floor. My head rolled over my knee as I sobbed, trying but failing to stop.

"We should go back to our dorms," Hermione said, wiping tears from her face. I nodded and wiped at my face with the back of my hand. She helped me up and we hugged each other before I went to pick up my shoes.

"Boys are such clueless-" she muttered to herself.

"thick-headed" I added.

"stupid-"

"-gits!" I finished, exasperated.

She smiled a little, but couldn't find it in her to do more than a chuckle. Even my laughter sounded pathetic.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal, I mean, I sort of do, but if he'd just let me explain- ugh!" I couldn't even explain it to myself. How was I ever to speak to Harry?

"What happened?" she asked after we entered our room and shut the door, using _silencio_ to seal the cracks from leaking noise.

"Harry left to get some drinks, but he actually didn't, so really I haven't a clue why he left. Maybe he didn't want to slow dance, I don't know. He never even came back, either." I felt a crease form on my forehead as I felt an angry confusion in my stomach.

"Go on," she said, sitting on her bed. I sat on mine adjacent to hers and crossed my legs, though my dress protested.

"Then Draco asked me to dance-"

"Draco _Malfoy?_"

"Well, he asked, but he didn't really give me a chance to answer, but yes," I explained what had happened the best I could, even quoting some conversations. It felt as if it were happening all over again.

"I see where you're coming from, you didn't know better. It sounds like Draco deceived you in order to make Harry jealous"

"Why would he do that?"

"He and Harry are rivals, at each other's necks whenever they're near each other. Just seeing him ask you to dance was probably enough to make Harry want to strangle him, let alone watch you dance with him. You've bruised his ego and hurt his pride," her expression softened as I registered what she was saying. _Could that be Draco's intent? He had seemed nice enough. _ Then I remembered the other times I had met with him and how nasty he had been and, most of all, how Harry had reacted at each meeting. _How am I to fix this?_

"How am I to fix this, Hermione? I don't want Harry to hate me"

"Harry could never hate you, I've seen the way he looks at you, but it seems he resents you, from how he acted at the ball. I would give him time to cool off"

"But he doesn't even know the truth, shouldn't I-"

"He won't listen to you now" her words hurt me, but I nodded.

"What are you going to do about Ron?" I asked.

"Go about as normal as I can, I suppose. Ron's so thick-skulled he doesn't even-" she shook her head, but I understood perfectly what she meant to say.

"Well this situation is certainly… unpleasant," I said after a pause. A smile spread across her face and we broke into laughter.

"_That's_ an understatement!"


	19. Taking Flight

Hermione had fallen asleep some time ago, and I couldn't seem to follow her into slumber. I hadn't received a single letter from Karen in months, though I supposed she figured the mokeskin pouch would be enough- not that it wasn't wonderful, I just hoped for more contact.

Neither of us had had a particularly good holiday. Personally, I found the golden cupids in the Great Hall quite uneasy. They threw around heart-shaped confetti and even shot a few arrows, which I made a great deal of effort to avoid. I stared at the same spot on the wall for what seemed like hours, but all I could do was think about Harry and how we hadn't spoken in days. He even seemed to sit behind a vase of large lurid pink flowers at meals in order to avoid me. I sat with Ginny and her friends, trying desperately not to glance at him.

I blinked, pulling myself out of my trance. My gaze fell to my mokeskin pouch. Perhaps it would have something in it to help me. I sat up and picked it up, pulling the drawstring and reaching in. My fingers touched a smooth substance and I gripped it, drawing it out. _A broom?_

I held it across my lap, smoothing my hand down its slender neck_._ I stood up and decided to give it a go. I swung my mokeskin pouch over my shoulder and went to the window, opening it completely. I peered over the edge. _How hard can it be?_ Then I looked down and realized what I was doing was stupid. What if I couldn't fly? _I'm a witch, aren't I?_ _Harry can fly. He outflew a dragon!_

I gripped the wood in my hands, trusting completely in my gift. I closed my eyes and jumped. My heart nearly flew straight through me I had dropped at such a speed. The wind whipped my hair around my face, flicking dangerously at my eyes. I dared not open them. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

Just then, the wind slowed to a gentle breeze and my tense grip loosened. I opened my eyes to find myself gliding through the air. I smiled and threw my arms in the air, "woohoo!" My broom spun and I began to spin upside-down. I grabbed back onto the handle and turned myself right side up again. I grinned, leaning forward and flying in a loop.

My head began to spin from the rush, and I lowered myself to the ground by the lake. I found that I had ridden straight to the same tree I lounged at when writing. I hit the ground running, not quite sure how to stop my broom. I managed to control it before I hit the water, thankfully, and slipped it back into my pouch handle-first, as I couldn't figure how the back could fit in. Actually, I wasn't sure how any of it fit in, but I don't dwell on topics that logic has no place in.

I sat on a flat rock near the base of the tree and pulled my guitar out of my mokeskin pouch. It felt comforting beneath my arm, like a warm embrace, though it was actually quite cold out. The only way I knew how to deal with my feelings was through writing and song, and that's exactly what I did.

When I was satisfied, and thoroughly numb, I flew back to my window. I leaned into my broom, making myself as small as possible, and flew through the opening. I stopped as quickly as I could, avoiding hitting the opposite wall.

"Where were you?"

I turned around abruptly, scrambling to my feet. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, her blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon. She looked as if she had been up before I came back.

"I was at the lake, I couldn't sleep"

"Me either. My mind is too preoccupied." She justified, though her eyes said she was quite tired. Perhaps they were only puffy from earlier. I imagined what I looked like and shuddered.

"You've caught a cold," she stood and shut the window.

"Maybe, but it was worth it. I feel loads better now that I've finished it"

"You've written another song?" she asked. I nodded and crawled under my covers, my toes like little popsicles. The sheets were cold and did little to help my temperature. "May I hear it?" she insisted.

"It's not finished," I insisted.

"I don't mind," she smiled. I slowly reached for my pouch and took my guitar back out, resting it on my knee. The words came out easily once I began playing.

"Don't try to explain your mind

I know what's happening here

One minute, it's love

And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a war

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?

My world's nothing when you're gone

I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no

These times when we climb so fast to fall, again

Why we gotta fall for it, now...

I never meant to start a war

You know, I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like-

Can't swallow our pride

Neither of us wanna raise that flag,

If we can't surrender

Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no

These times when we climb so fast to fall, again

I don't wanna fall for it, now...

I never meant to start a war

You know, I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?

Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your-

We could pretend that we are friends tonight

And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright

'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight

And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for..."

She didn't speak for a moment, "feel better?"

"Yeah," I smiled, feeling rejuvenated.

"Good night"


	20. The Second Task

"Professor McGonnogal would like to see you in her office," Professor Moody approached us outside of potions class. We all stopped to walk towards her office, but Moody stopped us. "Not you, Potter, Weasley, just Miss Granger and Miss Bennett"

Hermione glanced at me, "we'll meet you two in the Library after, to talk about the riddle." We turned and walked to Professor McGonnogal's office.

"What do you think she could want?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I hope it doesn't take long. We still need to solve the egg, and the task is only a few hours away"

She didn't need to tell me, the knot in my stomach was warning enough. I knocked on Professor McGonnogal's door and was welcomed in by the Ravenclaw girl whom I had met in the courtyard earlier in the year. I also recognized her as Cedric's date to the Yule Ball.

"Please come in, Miss Bennett, Miss Granger," Professor McGonnogal beckoned. Inside was another girl, much younger than us. She had long blonde hair and wore a Beuxbatons uniform. "As I have already explained to Miss Delacour and Miss Esbri, the second task is about to begin and in order for it to happen we need your cooperation."

"Our cooperation? But what can we do?" I inquired. What importance could I possibly have to such an event?

"For the second task a treasure is to be taken from each of the champions. From Mr Diggory, Miss Esbri, from Miss Delacour, her younger sister-"

"-and us" Hermione finished.

"Correct, Miss Granger. Will you two participate?" she asked.

"What must we do?" I asked.

"You will be anchored to the bottom of the black lake, where your champion is to rescue you within the hour"

"I'll do it," I volunteered immediately. Harry will save me. He will. 

At the bottom of the lake, my body was petrified. All I could feel was cold numbness. It felt as if I had been underwater for a long time. The hour must be near its end.

I felt warm hands caress my face for a moment, and I knew at once it must be Harry. The feeling was gone now, but I was certain I hadn't imagined it.

I heard the shriek of Mermaids and I focused on my surroundings. Harry's voice followed their cries. I felt a tug at my ankle and I was free. I yearned to move, to swim to the surface, but I could not. I could feel already that the spell was going to run out soon and I was going to be out of air, submerged in the dark waters.

Suddenly, I was being pulled towards the surface, the pressure of the water lessening with every moment. Anticipation rose through my body as I approached the surface.

Suddenly, I stopped.

_Why did you stop?_ I wanted to ask. A moment later, I was propelled towards the surface. Confused, I tried to move my arms. Slowly, I gained control and opened my eyes. A little girl was beside me in Harry's place, thrashing in the water as she struggled to swim to the surface. I looped my arm through hers and kicked towards the surface, reaching it just before my lungs collapsed.

I gasped for air, squinting my eyes until they adjusted to the light. My ears were overwhelmed with applause. It was as if someone took the volume off of mute and spun the dial until it broke. I turned towards the source to see large platforms above the water, filled with students and teachers. I began to swim towards a ladder, the girl close in tow. I helped her to the ladder and Fleur helped her onto the platform.

"Jenny! Are you alright?" Hermione wrapped a towel around me. I looked around, confused. A Mermaid swam to the surface and spoke to Dumbledore as people bustled around in eager anticipation for Harry's arrival. _Mermaids are actually quite ugly. I would have never guessed. I always thought they were beautiful girls with fish tails, but they're green and sallow and gross. _I shuddered.

"I'll go get more towels!" Hermione insisted, running off.

"Where's Harry?" I looked around for his face, but found none. Just then, Harry projected from the water and slammed onto the platform at my feet. "Harry!" I exclaimed in shock and worry. I whipped the towel from my shoulders and wrapped it around him. "Are you alright? You must be freezing!" I shouted and kissed him on the forehead, "I knew you could do it"

"I finished last, Jenny"

"Second to last. Fleur didn't finish," I smiled as Hermione ran over with warm towels.

"Attention! Attention! The winner is… Mr. Diggory for showing unique command of the bubblehead charm. The way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Miss Bennett, but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber," Dumbledore announced. Everyone cheered, except for the Durmstrang boys. Even Hermione cheered, though I wondered how it made Viktor feel. None of that mattered though; except for the fact Harry was victorious.

"What are _they_ giggling about?" I whispered to Hermione when Professor Snape wasn't nearby. The Slytherins were having too much fun mixing potions, and kept looking back at us. Suddenly, I was hit in the head by a paper airplane. I scowled and picked it up, only to notice it was a torn piece of newspaper. I glanced menacingly at them before opening it and reading it.

"Rubbish," I grimaced, crumpling it in my fist. Hermione took it from me and read eagerly.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he and Harry turned towards us with anticipation.

"According to Rita Skeeter, I've broken your heart and gone after Viktor, leaving you on the rebound-" she glanced at me and I glared holes through my cauldron, bubbling with rage.

"Miss Granger, it's not wise to spend time on foolish gossip during class. Five points from Gryffindor-" he turned from her and saw Harry and Ron were still facing him. He rolled his papers and smacked them on the head for good measure before walking away. Hermione scowled and picked up her knife, trying to cut a little black slug-like creature for our potion, though it always seemed to slither from her grasp.


	21. Self Control

"I'm excited to go back to Hogsmeade," I confessed happily as Hermione and I walked to meet Harry and Ron.

"We aren't really going to Hogsmeade, we're going to meet Harry's godfather"

"Sirius?" I whispered.

"Yes," she replied, "to talk about what happened at the World Cup"

We followed Harry as he led us to the cave where his Godfather had been staying. From what I had learned, he was an Animagus, a wizard who can change into animal form. In his case, he can turn into a scruffy black dog. He was on the run, an innocent man who had escaped prison and death sentences, and was living off of rats.

"If I'd known I would have brought something," I insisted.

"That's quite alright, I'm used to it," he said after he shifted into human form. _I should have brought him a toothbrush._

"Sirius!" Harry ran into the cave and hugged his godfather. I smiled, happy for them to have each other. A sweet longing nagged at me. I didn't have anyone like Sirius. Mrs. Wilde was nice, but I couldn't imagine me running to hug her so passionately as Harry had with Sirius. She hadn't even written to me much.

"It's good to see you again, Harry. You too, Hermione, Ron, and-" he froze when he saw me.

"Jennifer Bennett," I smiled and extended my hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jenny," instead of taking my hand, he caught me off guard with a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm covered with dirt-" he pulled back.

"It's okay, I don't mind"

We discussed the dark mark that had appeared at the World Cup and the man we had seen. In the end, we settled on having Ron write Percy to try to find out more about his boss.

On the way back to the castle Hermione nudged me and whispered that now would be a good time to talk to Harry. I sucked in a breath of air and slowed down while Hermione engaged in conversation with Ron.

"Harry-" he turned to look at me, knowing what topic I was bringing up the moment he saw my face.

"It's fine, Jenny, don't worry about it"

"But that's the thing, I have been. I want to tell you that I'm sorry-" I could practically feel his need to run away, "I think you got the wrong impression of what happened-"

"I think it's pretty clear what happened"

"Please, Harry, hear me out. Draco-"

"So you're on first name basis now?"

I wanted to scream.

"I didn't know what he was getting at when he asked me to dance. If I knew, I wouldn't have let him grab me-" his silence was unnerving and I wondered if I shouldn't have spoken.

"He forced you to dance with him?" he stopped.

"Yes," _finally he understands!_

I thought I had succeeded, but I got an unexpected reaction. He began storming towards the castle.

"Where are you going? Harry? Harry!" I chased after him, but I realized it was in vain. If he didn't want to be caught, I would never reach him.

Then I considered that he might not be running from me, but for.

I sprinted after him, feet pumping against the floor. I spotted his cloak round a corner and I sped after him. Carelessly, I slipped on my way around the corner. I had been so focused on catching Harry that I hadn't slowed when I changed directions. I could hear Harry yelling at Draco. My wand lay restlessly in my pocket, anticipating a fight. My hand gripped the wood, veins pulsing. I scrambled to my feet and hurried down the hall.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted, sending Harry's wand flying in order to prevent him from attacking Draco.

Draco took the advantage to cast a curse on Harry. Harry turned to me, his expression frozen in time, and fell to the floor. My wand pulsed in my hand and I turned to Draco, a nasty hex forming on my lips.

"_Expelliarmus_," Professor Snape swept into the hall. I whipped my head around to face him. I couldn't comprehend his expression.

What had he seen in my eyes?

I turned back to Harry and Draco, remorse swept over me. _What have I done?_

"What happened here?" he said, enjoying each syllable.

"Harry-" I began, but stopped. What good would it do? It wouldn't be lying if I just stretched the truth, would it?

I braced myself.

"Go on," he encouraged, approaching us.

"These two were annoying me and I lost my temper"

"You've lost more than your temper, Miss Bennett. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and _don't_ think you've gotten away without detention"

"Professor! They _have_ to get to the hospital wing!" Hermione shouted in distress. I turned to see her and Ron in the middle of the hallway. How long had they been there?

"Professor Snape! What happened?" Professor McGonnogal scurried into the scene.

"Miss Bennett here seems to have found herself incapable of self control"

"Granger, Weasley, please take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing with Professor Snape," Professor McGonnogal approached me, looking over the situation. "Miss Bennett, it's best you come with me"

Hemione and Ron rushed past me to lift Harry. Their gaze lingering on me as they turned to follow Professor Snape and Draco.

"To my office, Miss Bennett, and pick up your wand," she swept down the hall, leaving me no time to pause and pick up my wand. I noticed Harry's was still on the ground. I looked down the hall after Hermione and Ron, but they were already gone. I slipped the wands into my cloak and ran after Professor McGonnogal.

"I am _very_ disappointed in you, Miss Bennett"

"I am willing to take full responsibility"

"I realize that, however, I find it hard to believe you deserve full punishment"

"I do, it was all me, Professor" _I want punishment for what I did._

She inhaled impatiently, "Miss Bennett, I want an explanation"

"I couldn't control myself. They were fi- arguing and I just lost it"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, this behavior cannot go unpunished. Detention, Miss Bennett"


	22. Detention

"Professor Snape-" I opened the door to the potions classroom, only to find that he was not alone. The girl spun to face me, her robe snapping behind her. Her blonde curls flew behind her as she swept towards the door, her mossy green eyes boring through mine as she passed.

"Miss Bennett," Professor Snape snapped.

"Yes, Professor?" _you've got to be kidding me._

"You are to disembowel a barrel of horned toads. There is a scalpel on the desk"

_Disembowel?_

I looked down into the barrel. Inside were dozens of jumping little amphibians.

"Professor-"

"Yes, Miss Bennett?" he looked up from his desk.

"I can't do this"

"_What?_ "

"I refuse to hurt these toads"

"You _do_ realize that you are going to have detention again tomorrow if you don't"

_I don't care! I can't carve the guts out of these little creatures like pumpkins! It's revolting! Disgusting! Barbaric!_

I sat at the desk, staring the barrel for hours. The only noise was the ruffling of papers on Professor Snape's desk and the croak of the toads.

"Professor? When can I leave?" I moaned.

He glared at me, checking the time, "you are free to go"

I raced out the door and down the corridor, relieved to be out of Professor Snape's classroom. It had a hostile environment and was certainly creepy- to say the least. The hours of boredom had made my legs tingle with anticipation. I ran freely down the halls, which were empty because it was late in the day. _Where to go?_

The answer was simple.

I was surprised by the lack of students in the halls; I had thought there would at least be prefects or teachers. I did, however, see one ghost.

"Good evening Sir Nicholas," I smiled up at him as he floated towards me.

"Good evening. Tell me, what brings you running about at such an hour?"

"Detention with Professor Snape" he laughed at this.

"Try not to stay out too long, or you could risk another detention"

"Of course, it was nice talking to you!" I picked up my pace again.

_Was it really that late?_

Luckily, I didn't run into anyone else on the way. I slipped into the hospital wing and through the doors only to find every light out. "Lumos," I whispered, walking down the hall until I found a bed that was occupied. "Incendio," I murmured, lighting a candle beside Harry's bed, careful not to wake him.

"Sorry about earlier, Harry. I don't know if you knew what happened after Malfoy stunned you or whatever, but I didn't want you to hex him. You'd get into trouble and the third task is soon. I didn't want you to be out there risking your life when you were already beat up," I laughed, "but I guess my efforts were in vain, huh? If it makes you feel better, I cursed the hell out of Malfoy… though I don't really know why. I should have just disarmed him, but it's like my wand had a mind of its own. I guess I was just-" I shook my head. Even though he was asleep, I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it. _I suppose I've been hinting it, haven't I? If I saw him as just a friend then I wouldn't get so upset over him. _I thought of Hermione, what would she do? She was just friends with Harry, obviously, but she's too preoccupied with Ron.

"I didn't want you to get into trouble, and even though I could have pinned part of the blame on Malfoy- what would be the use? Professor Snape would never believe me. Besides, it's not like he started it…" I paused to think, "maybe he did. It doesn't matter, it won't happen again. I guess if you're rivals, then count me as being on your side."

I fell silent. What was I doing, talking to Harry when he was asleep? Furthermore, _why did I expect him to reply?_ I scowled at my foolishness and sighed, kicking back in my chair and pulling out my notepad to write…

I hummed tunes, trying to find the right notes and chords to match the words and flow with the emotion I was trying to express. I froze when I thought I heard something.

Harry was stirring.

His forehead was beaded with sweat and when I brushed it with the back of my hand it was an alarming temperature.

"Harry?" I stood up and leaned over him, looking around for someone or something to help, but finding nothing. "Harry?"

He screamed and shot straight up, bashing our heads together. I fell back into my chair, clutching my forehead. "Ouch!" I rubbed my forehead tenderly, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Dumbledore, I need to see Dumbledore," he said in a panic, clutching his forehead.

"Here, let me help you," I ran to the other side of the bed and helped him up. He kept one arm draped over my shoulder and the other on his forehead as we made our way to Dumbledore's office. "Sorry about your forehead, does it still hurt?"

"No, just my scar"

"What happened?" I asked. He told me he dreamed of Voldemort, that he was with his followers. They were talking vaguely, not with specific names, but Harry was sure they had spoken of some unnamed "he" being dead, and that soon Harry would be dead.

"…It's only a dream, right?" I hoped. I didn't want _anyone _dead… especially Harry.

"Maybe, but it felt real," his tone was convincing, but I still hoped it wasn't.

We approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, a gargoyle preventing us from going on the stairs.

"Sherbet lemon," Harry stated. I looked at him like he was mad. "His passwords are usually the names of candies"

"Oh"

The gargoyle refused to let us in, no matter how many candies we named. I, unfortunately, wasn't much help. The only magical candies I knew were the ones I encountered on the train ride, and there couldn't have been more than ten varieties.

"This is hopeless," I groaned, aggravated by the stubborn gargoyle. Couldn't he tell we needed to see Dumbledore and were clearly no threat?

"Cockroach cluster," Harry shouted sarcastically, though he showed no signs of giving up. To our surprise, it leapt out of the way and let us pass. As we conquered the stairs, which were conveniently enchanted to spin upwards, we became aware of voices coming from inside Dumbledore's office.


	23. The Pensieve

"A man has _died_ here and he won't be the last. You must take action!" Dumbledore argued. Harry and I turned to each other, pondering if this is the same man as in Harry's dream. The possibility of Harry's dream being real now seemed within reach.

"I will not! In times like these the wizarding world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore," another man insisted. The stone staircase stopped as it reached the correct level, allowing us to get off.

"Then for once show them some!"

"The Triwizard Tournament will _not_ be cancelled!"

"Excuse me gentlemen, it may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private," Professor Moody announced as we reached the door. Harry and I slipped from our position as the door opened. I tried my very hardest not to blush.

"Harry! How good to see you again!" the Minister opened his arms as if they were the best of friends.

"We didn't mean to interrupt anything, Professor," I insisted, wondering if it was best to leave and come back when they were done.

"Oh, that's not necessary, the Minister and I are done. We'll be back in a moment. Do feel free to indulge in a licorice snap in my absence, but I have to warn you- they are a little bit sharp" Dumbledore followed the Minister out of the room along with Proffessor Moody. I shuffled into the room in order to give them room to pass.

I looked back at the doorway to Professor Moody peering back at me, shutting the door behind him. I turned slowly, taking in the magic of the room. The walls were filled with moving portraits of past Headmasters of Hogwarts. Suddenly, the wall began opening. I was vaguely aware of Harry being attacked by tiny black candies.

"Harry," I called, approaching the opening. On front of me sat a stone bowl filled with some sort of silvery substance that was somewhere between a liquid and a gas. It swirled and created patterns, locking me in its trance. I hardly noticed Harry next to me, leaning over the bowl.

"Harry-" I started, but my warning was in vain. Harry was sucked into the bowl, passing through it like a veil. "Harry!" _What do I do? _I panicked. _Should I go in after him? Or would we both get stuck? I should get help- get Dumbledore. _

"I see you've found my Pensieve"

I jumped, turning to see Dumbledore behind me.

"I couldn't help it, sir. Harry- he just fell in!"

"Don't worry, Jenny, he is merely inside of a memory"

"A memory, sir?"

"This is a Pensieve. You can cast your memories into it, so that you may review them at any time without worrying about forgetting details," he said, seemingly deep in thought. "Licorice snap?" he asked cheerfully.

I shook my head, "Professor, if you don't mind, who is it that has been killed?"

His expression showed that he was amused by my determination to stay on task, "Curiosity is not a sin, but you should exercise caution"

I waited patiently.

"Barty Crouch is indeed the victim of the killing curse"

Just then, Harry was thrown out of the Pensieve. He stood up and looked at us, noticing that we were waiting for him, he spoke.

"Sir, Mr. Crouch's son, what happened to him?"

"He went to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it, but he had no choice- the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see sir, that's why we're here-" I turned to Harry, allowing him to tell Dumbledore in his own words.

"I had a dream about him. There was Voldemort, though he wasn't quite human, and Wormtail, and Mr. Crouch's son. Sir… these dreams, do you think they're actually happening?" Dumbledore looked troubled, and leaned against the Pensieve in thought.

"I believe your dream is very likely to be true. I fear Voldemort is close at hand"

"In the memory, were the Longbottoms mentioned Neville's parents?"

"They are. They were very popular Aurors who went insane after being subjected to the curse, which is why Neville lives with his grandmother," he replied bitterly.

"Well, look at the time! It certainly is late, now isn't it? You two should run along to bed before anyone finds out you've been out after hours together," he looked down at us mischievously. My eyes widened at the word "together", and I hurried towards the door. _I suppose we never really did explain why we showed up at his office in the middle of the night together._

"Thanks Professor! Good night!" Harry stuttered as he headed for the door.

"Y-yeah, we're going to go to bed now," I added reassuringly, though my choice of words betrayed me.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I sat in a semicircle by the fireplace in the common room. Harry shared his dream and experience in Dumbledore's office with them, clearly editing out anything having to do with me. Had Dumbledore's comment gotten to him, too? He clearly planned out how he was going to tell them. I noticed that he also left out the part about Neville's parents, but I didn't say anything. After all, I wasn't there.

Of course, Hermione had plenty of questions on the topic to discuss with Harry. I sat in silence as they conversed, my mind only drifting the slightest bit.

"Jenny!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" _Why the bloody hell is she shouting?_

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet"

"Oh, I-" I glanced at Harry and examined his expression quickly, "was just thinking that Harry should practice for the third event. It's the hardest, so we should put more time into it. Maybe practice some hexes?"

"That's a splendid idea, Jenny!" I exhaled in relief. "Perhaps Professor McGonnogal will let us use her classroom to practice. Come on, let's go ask!" she stood and started towards the portrait hole, but stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, I, um, have detention... with Professor Snape"

"Didn't you already have detention?"

"Yeah… he gave me another."

They seemed to understand, and shot me looks of empathy.

"Go ahead, I'll meet up with you guys later, really" I smiled. I wasn't looking forward to detention.


	24. Rotten Flobberworms

"Miss Bennett, I hope you are finding everything," Professor Snape hovered.

"I have, sir"

"Then I think it would be wise to begin"

"I thought I made it clear, Professor, that I am not going to participate in picking rat's brains"

"Then perhaps you should think before you wave your wand," he spat, swishing his cape dramatically (in my opinion) and went back to his desk. Every once in a while he'd send a glare over his stack of papers. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. _This is so stupid. I could be helping Harry right now. _

I knew the drill. I sat. I picked at my nails. I tried desperately to stay awake, for every time I began to fall asleep Professor Snape would do something terrifying to wake me up. For example: levitate my chair in the air and turn it upside down (with me magically attached, of course) until I was forced awake by the blood rushing to my head.

If I didn't complete a detention next time, I feared how much more of this I could take.

"Jenny, would you like to come to the DADA room to practice with us?" Hermione asked me.

"I wish I could, but I have detention"

"What the bloody hell did you do this time?" Ron exclaimed, obviously baffled at why I kept getting detention when I had proved myself to be just as bookish as Hermione.

"Because, my little redheaded friend, Professor Snape enjoys torturing Gryffindors"

"Cheers to that!" Fred held up his goblet, clinking it with mine.

"Go on, I'll practice with you tomorrow for sure. Whatever he has in store, I'll get through it without one smart remark," I grinned, determined to end my daily torture.

"Well well well, what a pleasant surprise. Miss Bennett, please take a seat," Professor Snape hissed as I entered his classroom. I bit my tongue to keep from saying _it's not much of a surprise if you are making me come_.

"What am I to do today, Professor?" I asked as sweetly as possible. He eyed me suspiciously.

"You are to sort our the rotten flobberworms from the good ones for potion ingredients"

I looked down at the writhing little creatures, "but sir, don't I need protective gloves?"

"I seemed to have misplaced all forty of my pairs. So sorry, but it seems you'll have to make due" he smiled cruelly and watched me from his desk to see what I would do. I inhaled and bit the bullet, lifting each little worm one by one and sorting them into separate buckets. After a few minutes I broke into break-neck speed, tired of having to waste so much of my life on such petty things that could be done with the flick of a wand. I stood up when I was finished, and headed for the door.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" Snape's greasy voice slithered past my ears. I shuddered.

"Why, Professor, I've finished my punishment," I forced a smile. He stood up, snapping his cloak behind him, and craned his neck over the buckets. He didn't say anything against me, so I left. I was finally free of detention.

I had gotten a chance to practice with Harry, and found it quite frustrating. Hermione had to tell me what defensive spells to use to keep the duel going. You see, being so eager to learn spells, I had focused more on _offensive_ and less of defensive spells. I figured that it was more fun that way, but I hadn't thought I'd need them so quickly.

Luckily for me, I still had plenty to offer for his training.

"I've read about the maze. Last night I went to the library and found a book on creatures documented to be in the maze." Hermione seemed surprised that I had done so, or perhaps just that she _hadn't_. I told them about some of the creatures, and we reviewed useful spells. I also mentioned that the maze played mind tricks, and improvised some riddles. Hermione and I spent some time working on how to think during these situations.

I was glad to be of some use, though I was determined to study more on my defensive spells. I wished Harry luck the night before the Third Task and set off to bed with Hermione.

"I don't know, Hermione. I just don't feel good about this. Dumbledore said it was by far the most difficult task, and if people die as often as I've researched…"

"Jenny, settle down! Honestly, you seem like you've spent more time than me researching this"

I didn't deny a thing.

I changed into my nightgown and slid under my covers, tugging them tightly around me. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Jenny, you should see this-" Angelina Johnson held a newspaper article across the table. My stomach twisted as I anticipated another attack from Rita Skeeter. I pulled open the newspaper and grimaced. A large photograph of Harry and I walking down the corridors after hours was right in the middle of the page. Harry's arm was draped over my shoulder, his left hand near his face. She made it seem as if we were out after hours _together_. Even the photo was convincing. It looked like Harry was brushing hair from his eyes, not clutching his scar in pain.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Rita Skeeter," I replied bluntly.

"Lemme see!" he said, his mouth full.

"It's just a load of rubbish-" I started to crumple it, but he snatched it before I could dispose of it.

"What is _this_?" _He saw the picture._ _He saw it!_ When he looked up, I pretended to be fascinated by my broccoli. I didn't want to leave it all on Harry's shoulders, but he was the one who didn't want them to know I was with him that night.

_Actually, I'd be HORRIFIED if the question of why I had even BEEN with Harry came up. I certainly didn't want to say "oh, I just felt like stopping by in the middle of the night to talk to Harry while he sleeps". _My broccoli was looking more and more interesting by the minute.

"I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up. I lost interest in my broccoli and looked up at her. "I've got to go to the library" she grinned. She ran off before we could even ask why. A pause followed as we all pondered her outburst. I changed the subject from what I knew it would fall back to.

"Just forget Rita Skeeter and focus on the tournament. That's the most important thing right now," I assured Harry. I told myself to forget stupid rumors and focus on what is real. What is important.


	25. The Third Task

Music trumpeted jovially, a large crowd cheered from the stands around Dumbledore and the four champions. I stood near the bottom of the stands beside Hermione, cheering eagerly for Harry when his name was called. Harry and Cedric were tied for first, and were the first to enter. The cannon fired, signaling the start of the third task. Mr. Filch seemed to have set it off prematurely, but the crowd was so revved up that Dumbledore sent them towards the maze anyway. I hoped that he had told them everything they needed.

"Don't worry, Jenny," Hermione smiled at me. Did I look that worried?

"Yeah, Jenny, this is Harry we're talking about! There's no way he'd lose!" Ron seemed so sure.

"Yeah, you're right," I tried to smile as Harry disappeared into the brush, "he'll win"

Those agonizingly long minutes stretched for what seemed like hours. I became more and more antsy, convinced that every moment passed was another closer to something very bad. After a while, Hermione stopped cheering and lazily propped her head up with her palm. Ron was chatting incessantly with those around him, boasting about Harry's sure win. I didn't mind if Harry won or not, but from what I had read in the library, I was not so sure everyone would come out safe.

When Harry popped into the center of the field, my eyes lit up and filled with life. He was alive and breathing, which was a victory in itself. Surprisingly, Hermione gasped in horror. I stopped, my ears perked, as I tried to find out why.

"Diggory's dead!" a student shouted. His outburst was soon followed by silence. I couldn't bring myself to tear myself from Cedric. His eyes were open and glazed over, his clothes scorched and patched with mud, his hair tangled in twigs and leaves, and worst of all- he wasn't moving.

Cedric. I had known him. He and his father were so kind to us at the World Cup. I remembered walking with him up to the portkey, gossiping about him with Hermione and Ginny, watching him be chosen for the tournament, and seeing him make fun of Harry, only to become friends shortly after.

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore peeled him from Cedric's- corpse. "What happened?"

"He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there," Harry sobbed. My hands flew to my face as I heard Voldemort's name. At once, I pieced it together that Voldemort had killed Cedric. Perhaps, if Harry's dream was accurate, his target was Harry. I dreaded the thought that Harry was foretold to die tonight. Had Cedric died in his place?

"Stay here," Dumbledore ordered seriously, leaving a distraught Harry to talk to Cedric's father. Professor Moody grabbed Harry and dragged him towards the castle as soon as Professor Dumbledore was preoccupied. Was I the only one to notice Harry was being stolen away?

I made my way through the crowd and tried to get Dumbledore's attention.

"Miss Bennett, find your seat," Professor Snape ordered. I ignored him.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" I had a feeling this was more important that his conversation with the Minister.

"Miss Bennett?" He seemed surprised I had appeared.

"It's Harry, Professor Moody has dragged him into the castle-" I needn't say more, for once Dumbledore's gaze met Professor Snape's they darted towards the school with Professor McGonnogal hot on their tail.

After the Minister organized his actions, the Prefects led students back to their dorms. Hermione, Ron, and I found Mrs. Weasley, who had attended in place of Harry's guardian. We were told to go to the Hospital Wing by Professor McGonnogal, but I intentionally slipped away from my friends.

Perhaps if I had spoken to Dumbledore and the Minister that night, I could have convinced them to put an end to the tournament. Harry's dream had foretold this tragedy, and if we had only used the knowledge better, Cedric wouldn't be dead.

Then I thought of my dream.

Did it have anything to do with this? It was all very confusing, not at all clear in meaning, but I felt as if it was a sort of vision. I had a feeling that there was worse to come.

"Jenny?" a surprised voice called my name. I broke out of my reverie and turned towards the source. Harry was walking down the hall with the company of a scruffy black dog I had come to know and love.

"Harry!" I ran to him and hugged him in grief, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jenny. Fawkes cried on my wounds, see?" he held out his arm, so I could see the remains of a large gash down his forearm. Fawkes was a phoenix; I had seen her in Dumbledore's office. Ginny told me that in second year, the magnificent creature had laved Harry's life by crying over his wound with its healing tears. I smiled weakly, trying not to cry. I tore my eyes from his face and crouched down to say hello to Sirius.

"And how are you doing, _Padfoot_?" I scratched behind his ears. He barked in reply, and I stood up.

"Still, you should go to the Hospital Wing. Everyone's waiting for you."

We walked in silence.

It was the longest walk I had ever made.

I could tell Harry was glancing at me rather frequently, but he made no move to speak and I had no idea what to say. Was he avoiding contact because of Rita Skeeter? I subconsciously glanced behind us to check for hidden cameras. I found my actions foolish, and returned to walking normally.

"Were you his target?" I asked, wanting desperately to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes," he said before going completely silent and bringing forth the awkward pause again.

"I'm glad you're alright," I whispered through the silence, wondering if I had even said it aloud.

Moments later we arrived at the Hospital Wing and were greeted by Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, McGonnogal, Dumbledore, and Snape (sorta). Madame Pomfrey squeezed to the front of the crowd, determined to get Harry to drink a potion and go straight to bed. I backed away from the crowd and sat on an empty bed, watching from there. Sirius saw me and shuffled over to me, sitting by me and placing his head on my lap, where I pet it absent-mindedly.

Madame Pomfrey ushered us all out and shut the door behind us. Everyone went to the dorms, and I followed like a zombie. I felt the absence of Sirius by my side, and saw his scuttling the opposite direction- perhaps to Dumbledore's office. I was too deep in thought to answer any questions. Until the moment my head hit the pillow, I was hindered by my emotions, and then- nothing.


	26. Finale

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and more importantly a fierce _fierce_ friend. I think therefore you have the right know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric will not have died in vain, remember that. And we'll celebrate boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

I found it impossible not to cry, especially with Melanie, Cedric's date to the Yule Ball, bawling incessantly beside me. I had known Cedric. He was a great guy, and his father a great man. They were close with the Weasleys, and I had realized that even though we hadn't spoken much, Cedric was closer to my heart that I had thought. Cedric's death brought forth emotions that I had hidden for a long time. It reminded me of my mother's death. It haunted me, for it was so close to being Harry that Dumbledore spoke of. And it pained me, because I knew that this was not the last death to come.

As students bid each other farewell and prepared to board the Hogwarts Express back to London, I boarded the train only after hugging Melanie and Adrienne. I walked down the narrow aisle, wondering what kind of welcome I would receive from Karen when I came home. I passed many compartments, but only stopped at one.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked, facing three redheads, a boy with a scar, and a girl smiling empathetically up at me.

"Of course-"

"-you can sit with us" the twins grinned, excited for my presence. I sat between them, and looked over at Hermione.

"What's that you've got there?" I asked, motioning to a jar at her feet, keeping a beetle prisoner.

"This," she held it up proudly, "is Rita Skeeter"

"_What_?" Ron seemed to think she'd gone mental. I didn't, however. If Sirius could turn into a dog, why couldn't Rita Skeeter turn into a beetle?

"She's an unregistered Animagus. That's how she's been going around collecting information for her untruthful articles"

I felt anger boil at the mention of Rita Skeeter, especially since she was right before me. Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do now other than squish her, and I would surely go to hell for that.

Just then, Malfoy and his cronies slid open the door, and I found that we were all glaring up at him.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter, because Voldemort will triumph," he smirked, his ego dangerously high. So high, in fact, that he'd just put his life in danger by stepping into the compartment.

"Leave. _Now_." I stood, pointing my wand at his face. I saw fear in his eyes, but he wasn't quite convinced.

I didn't even have to mutter a spell, for soon they were spinning past me, hexing and cursing Malfoy and his goons. I grinned, laughing at Malfoy's face when large red boils sprouted all over it. They stumbled and crawled- whatever they had to in order to get out of the line of fire and back to their compartment. I laughed and shut the door behind me, turning to take my seat between the twins.

"That was brilliant," I grinned as we laughed together, making fun of Malfoy nearly the whole ride.

When we got off the train, we all said our goodbyes to each other.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Mrs. Weasley scuttled after me. I stopped and turned, wondered why she was in such a hurry. Had I forgotten something?

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I was just notified that Karen has moved, and that you are to stay with us for a bit"

"Oh… okay," I followed her. I wondered, why is it that we were always moving? With my mom we moved every year or so, and it would always be to the most random places. This would be the fourth time Karen would have moved. I waved at Hermione, who I had been walking with only moments ago. She waved back, having heard what Mrs. Weasley said, and went to meet with her parents on the muggle side of the station. I followed her back to the rest of the Weasleys. Ron greeted me merrily, Ginny beamed up at me, and the twins had loads of fun teasing me on the way to the car.

I had a feeling it was going to be a great summer.

Thank you to everyone who read my story! Don't worry, it's not over- actually, it's just beginning. I'm already writing more, and I'll post more in a few days. I want to get a jumpstart on their fifth year before I begin posting it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I often write at night and don't work very well when I'm tired. If anyone's interested, I have a blog here:

.com/

-if you want to read more of my writing. Also, I'm on a RPG site called Hogwarts Portus:

.com/

If you decide to join, mention me "Jennifer Bennett" in your sorting quiz- it helps me get house points or something.

Please review so I can get a feel of what runs through your mind as you read my story. Let me know what you think about what has happened or what should happen- anything, really. Let me say that during her fifth year, her father's identity will be revealed. It contributes to the plot and twists Jenny up a bit. There's lots of drama, deceit, and danger in the coming chapters. Enjoy!


	27. Link to the Sequel

Jenny's fifth year begins here:

.net/s/6196967/1/Come_Back_To_Me

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading my story! Any review is a gracious gift to receive :] I will be out of town for a week. I'm going to Tennessee to help with the National Relief Network's flood relief efforts. Then I have my sweet 16 and my senior year starts! Busy Bee :] I'll post more when I get back from my trip, August 7th or 8th. Thanks!


End file.
